Klaus' Puppet Laura Smiths Story
by CandyCaneVamp
Summary: When Laura moves to Mystic Falls, she stumbles across old friends, lovers, and enemies and her little world comes crashing down. Set whilst Damon is still bad but includes Klaus. Please Read and Review, this is my first FF so please be gentle with me
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Time goes by so fast then when it's gone, it's gone. I never spent much time with my family in England from 1831-1848, now they are all dead, gone and buried. I know this all so well. It changed me, changed me all too much. In 1848 I resisted hunting those I loved, so I ran, ran as far from this little English town as I could. How could I not after knowing that my parents watched me die in front of them, in our living room? Not long after I was 'alive'. There was no way I could go home: "Hello mother, father. I'm alive as you can see, however, I regret to inform you, that for me to continue like this, I'm afraid I am going to have to feed off you," yes, because I could just walk through the front door and say that!

To leave was not a choice I wanted to make; it was something I had to do in order to protect my family, my friends and myself. I don't want to be this...this monster that I now am. I hate it, hate is so much. I was happy so why did he take that from me? Was he so blind as he could not see that? My parents had made him my protector. For being at such a young girl in a very old world they saw it fit to appoint him to me, to keep the 'big, nasty, old men' away from me. I was seventeen and life back then was so different to life now. If you wanted a girl you took her. He became a monster.

A monster like me. He forced me to drink his blood in front of my family who sat across the room from where we stood, disgusted at what they had placed upon me but unable to save me. He then proceeds to kill me with his blood in my system knowing full well what it would to. He strangled me, cut off my breathing and crushed my neck. Then from what I understand, he moved my limp body into his house which was the same side of town as my own and left me there to awaken with a pain. A thirst, a thirst for blood. He had told me before he killed me what he was doing, what I would become and what I had to do if I wanted to live my life

I had become a vampire and in order to 'survive' I had to drink human blood. I really didn't want to however I felt I had no choice. His house was too close, too close for me to risk hurting those who knew me as dead. I left in search of a soul outside town that would not be missed. They would be my first and last drop of human blood I would taste. Surely animal would do. I had to run...

Now, in 2011, I'm chained to a chair -at 163 years old- in some basement in Mystic Falls, facing the monster that had created me, changed me, turned me.

"Why look so stubborn Laura?" It was barely a sound but I heard.

"Why do you think? You're the reason I am like this. You're the reason I cannot stay in one place for more than a year. You're the reason I have no friends...the reason why I cannot fall in love. Hell, you're the reason I'm dead!"

"Aha! So you do remember 1848..."

"How could I forget?"

Here I am, an English girl vampire, in an American town, locking gazes with the terrifying Original who risked so much to change me. Risked his own existence to destroy mine.

Klaus...

**Chapter 1**

It was only this morning that I bumped into Klaus for the first time since I ran from him 163 years ago. Our meeting was not long after I had met an old friend of mine on the streets of Mystic Falls: Damon Salvatore. The first time we met was 1850, just two years after I had been turned and eight years after he had been turned. He had travelled to England that year and is where our paths first crossed and have done numerous times since. Today was no exception.

I was heading towards the Mystic Grill for a drink after walking around their beautiful little square about five times. I was texting my only friend (excluding Damon) Sasha and telling her how perfect this quiet little town was and how I would love to be able to finally settle but couldn't. I'm stuck in a seventeen year olds body, I suppose I could pass for eighteen, hence the one-year-move-on rule that I had created for myself. Life sucks, and come to think of it...so does me.

So I was consequently not looking where I was going and neither was Damon. Typical. We crashed into each other which lead to the dropping of both our phones and picking up one another. We mumbled our apologies which is when I looked up and met those deep, mysterious yet comfortable familiar eyes. However, I had no idea where I had seen them before.

This stranger was wearing smart, high glossed shoes with black denim jeans. He had a slightly tight fitting plain white T-shirt and a smooth leather jacket. Very dangerous. His pale skin was flawless and his perfect blue eyes continued to draw you in like a predator sourcing out his prey. He wore his thick jet black hair in a sexy emo style mess upon his head. He smiled a brilliant smiled in thanks when we returned our phones and carried on as we were. That's when I had my flash back...

Damon and I walking side by side along a beautiful cannel in England on one of his visits. The banks were vivid green and the grass cut to perfection dotted with daffodils here and there. The water was a peaceful crystal blue and you could clearly see the fish swimming in the depths. We were messing around with each other, laughing and joking. Damon was trying to push me in however I could give as well as I got. I was stumbling along the grass verge while Damon was safely on the path beside me. The gentle breeze was blowing my short black curls back as we walked and left Damon looking like a handsome scarecrow.

"Now, now, Mr Salvatore. Not fair, surely you were brought up to know it is not kind to push around a lady, were you not?" I mocked him in my poshest voice that I knew would surely cause annoyance. I shoved against his left shoulder and he moved enabling me to be back on the path and out of the 'danger zone'.

"Now, now, Miss Smith. Not fair, no annoy crazy posh accents whilst with me. You know the rules missy." Damon really couldn't pull of the whole posh thing. Oh don't get me wrong. He could speak in proper English if he so wished...

Back in the present, I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt a smile of joy and surprise spread across my face. I spun round and watched the brooding figure of him walk away from me for a while before I had to shout him.

"Damon!" I called and watched as he turned round to stare at me. I didn't need to move, he always came to me. I could see the exact moment that it registered with him who I was. His eyes lit up and a magnificent smile spread across his face like a mirror image of mine show his pearly white teeth. He closed the distance between us in a matter of second. At the point of impact he lifted me of the floor in a hug and spun me round, once again sending my black curls sailing before setting me back on my feet and stepping back to look at me.

I never was able to get over his smile, it always did melt me to my core and the one he gave me now was just pure perfection.

"Laura Smith. And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Don't do the whole posh thing Mr Salvatore. It does not work with me, remember?" he looked astonished at me and then I realised what it must be. I've been the states a while and lost the poshness to my accent, kind of.

"My, my Miss Smith. You have lost all your English."

"Ha, not quiet. There are still a few things with a posh wash on them"

"Oh yeah, like what?" oh how he loves a challenge.

"Now, now, Mr Salvatore. Not fair, surely you were brought up to know it is not kind to push around a lady, were you not?" I smirked at him.

"Okay you win. It's so nice to see you! What brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"Damon, surely you remember my whole one-year-move-one rule that I created for myself..."

"How could I forget? You make it god damn impossible to track you down you know?" ah, so he has tried to find me at some point.

"That's the point!" we laughed. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure I shall see you around. Meet up for a well needed catch up soon? Bye." And I began to walk off in the direction of The Mystic Grill. If I didn't have a drink soon I would die. Well, no, I wouldn't but you know what I mean.

It was so nice to hear that he had at least tried to find me at some point, you know? Maybe I did make things a little too hard for my friend, because surely that's what he is right a friend? I would stop anything at the drop of a hat to help him if he needed it. He was the first person I spent time with after two years. I had been on my own since 1848 and in 1850 I met Damon. We have been friends since.

"Laura!" Damon called after a while. I turned and saw that Damon hadn't moved from where we had been talking and by his crumpled but hot expression he had been thinking about something. I stayed where I was and once again Damon closed the distance between us. "Hey, do you need a place to stay while you're here or would you rather find one of your own because there are plenty of spare rooms in the Boarding House where I live with Stefan, you know Stefan..."

"Damon, you're rambling again. The Boarding House would be perfect thank you. I'll follow your scent don't worry."

"Laura one more thing, how can you..." I tucked my hair behind my ears to reveal my Lapis Lazuli earrings that keep me from burning in the sun. Damon smiled and walked away. He asks that every single time which is strange as he brought them for me. He could just be making sure I still have them; after all I do have a bracelet that I woke up wearing that Klaus must have put on me.

Finally I made it to my destination, god how I could kill a vodka and coke and I was really looking forward to it, however, I need not have, seventeen remember, which meant no vodka so I settled for the coke instead. I was sat at the bar part of the charming little restaurant type place. Very American and very rustic, wood everywhere, this place would be gone in a good fire, and so would I. The Mystic Grill had a certain charm about it, a hidden one, a bit like Damon. Two girls sat laughing and talking with a member of staff, like there was no care in the world that could stop them having fun. Well it's easy for them; they don't have the burden of craving blood hanging over them. You had guys playing pool over in a corner of the Grill, some band was playing on the stereo, a band I didn't know and someone slid into the bar stool next to me.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see that he was a he and that he had blond brown hair and green eyes I think, not completely sure, how could someone be sure of someone eyes colour from looking at them from the corner of their on eyes. It's impossible, for a human, for a vampire it is merely an issue. Green eyes.

He turned his head to look at me and I saw that I was correct. His cheek bones where superbly diffident on his oval head. He looked seriously filmier and warning signs where going off widely in my head, I couldn't think of a reason why know. Oh well...

"You look like you could do with something a bit stronger"

"I certainly could." I put my empty glass down and pushed at across the counter towards the bar man and smiled and he gave me the check, I paid and left my seat.

"So let me buy you a drink?"

"No thanks." I turned my back to him and began to walk but something grabbed my wrist.

"Come on now; don't play hard to get..." I could hear the purr in his voice and it made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Seriously..." I spun round and pulled my wrist free "not interested, sorry." I was half way across the room to the door when I had another flash back. As I had seen the guy face on, my memories could place him...

I walked into the fire lit parlour in 1845 side by side with my mother. As mother took her usual seat I noticed a man standing at the fire side, his brown/blonde hair flickering red in its glow. At my fathers entrance he turned to greet him and I could see that it was the man who had gotten me out of trouble earlier that night. He never did mention his name but I suppose I'm about to find out.

"Laura dear?"

"Yes father."

"I would like to formally introduce you to your savour. This here is Klaus." My father stepped aside in order for Klaus to approach me, he held out his hand and I place mine in his. He kissed the top of my hand gently. I curtsied in return.

"How do you do, Miss?"

"Very well, due to your wonderful heroics earlier, I believe I am still to thank you for that, am I not Sir?"

"No thanks necessary Miss, it was my pleasure to aid such a beautiful young lady as yourself." He smiled, his green eyes gleaming as much as the fire as he let go of my hand. We both stepped back at the same moment. Klaus folded his hands behind his back, a sign of respect in a house that was not his. I folded mine in front as all young mistresses of the house did.

"Due to the earlier events of this evening, your mother and I have decided to appoint Klaus as your protector Laura if he shall oblige?"

"It would be a great honour to serve you Sir."

"Thank you Klaus," my mother said for the first time upon entering this meeting. "Julie will see you out." And with that mother rang the small brass bell on the table next to her and Klaus was escorted out of the house...

I gasped and spun back around to where he had been sat, but he had gone. Shit! I scanned the whole of the Grill but he was no where to be seen. God, Damon was going to get such a shouting at for this. Surely he knew that Klaus was here in Mystic Falls and he failed to mention it...stupid friend!

I scanned the room one last time and head outside into the blaring afternoon sun it was about half three so I decided I would head to the Boarding House. I back tracked to where I had met Damon and followed his scent from there. I turned a corner onto another street, when I was out of site of people I would run but until then I had to be human. As I walked past an ally a cold solid hand reached out and grabbed me by the throat.

Klaus pulled me round the corner and slammed me hard against the cold wall. His green eyes were boring into mine, and I knew this meant trouble. He had crushed my neck once; it would be so easy to do it again. He scrapped my back against the wall as he lifted me off the ground. My hands were clasped against his but they were no good, Klaus was too strong, I could not pry him off me.

"Klaus...Please..." I gasped between breaths. He just laughed and down came his fangs. I was useless against him, stuck in a mortal state. Even if I tried the best I could do was bite him and that wouldn't do much damage.

"You ran from me little Katarina...Laura, you ran..."

"No! Klaus please?" he lifted me higher and I could feel the blood trickling down my back and soaking my shirt. He let go and I dropped to the floor clutching my throbbing neck, by the time I had looked up he was gone. I now had gashes on my knees and hands from the impact on hitting the uneven concrete floor. The floor had taken some damage to. Four bloody dents.

I got painfully to my feet and following Damon's scent ran to the Boarding House. Oh man he was _so_ going to get it in the neck for this. This incident would hurt him more than it had hurt me. He promised me, a long time ago, that he would never let anything hurt me, ever again. God Klaus had better start running from this town. He has no idea what he has just got himself into...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Damon!" I was pounding on the door of the Boarding house with little force but still it shook "I swear Damon if you are not down here and opening this door in the next minute, I will rip your frigging head off!" I screamed applying a little more pressure to the wood, any more and it would give way and he would need a new one. "God, Damon you know I bloody well mean it! Get your forgetful little arse out here right now or so help me I'll..." the door swung open and out stepped Damon.

"Well, you've already ripped my head off what more could you do?"

"Oh don't make me go into the possibilities..."

"Oh please do, I would love to hear your creative side." He smirked at me and I glared. Now was not the time for his cockiness. "Okay, I am sensing that I am in trouble..."

"Good observation skills. Big trouble mister." I glared and he back off a little, he knew perfectly well what I was capable of when seriously pissed off and he was smart to see that now was one of those times.

"Come inside, I'll make you a drink?"

"It had better be a strong one." Damon walked ahead of me and I followed him into the house. Damon had released that barrier that would have kept me out if I had tried to get in. I looked at the door as a passed and noticed that I had in fact dented the wood; I owe them a new one.

The door opened up into a narrow hallway that led to a larger one that ran the full length of the house, it looked fabulous with its rustic charm and elaborately detailed wood, lots of wood. Damon led me into a room off the main hallway. The living room.

No exaggeration, this room was massive, the seating area situation on a lower level in the centre of the room. Two arm chairs, sofa, and coffee table occupied the area directly in front of the roaring fire. It was like a library as well as somewhere to sit. The stairs that led down to it where right in front of the door with a little balcony type thing.

I settled myself in the chair nearest the fire and glared in to the flames. From somewhere behind the sofa Damon was making drinks but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking, thinking as I watched the orange and red flames dance before me. It reminded me of the time I danced with Klaus, not all my memories are bad...

Tuesday 20th December 1847. My Christmas at sixteen, my parents and sisters are out shopping and I am in the house alone with Klaus and the maids. Since he was appointed my protector he has hardly left my side. He such a kind and gentle man. We sat in the parlour telling each other stories of Christmases past, his were rather short and sweet where as mine are always long as detailed. It's not my fault I have so much to tell for. The being woken up at six in the morning by Sofia, waiting till eight while we open our stockings and then venturing downstairs to the tree that has been in the same place for the last ten years: the corner by the bay window so everyone can see. The opening of the present from each member of the family and the maids while they stand around the edges of the room looking and then going to celebrate their own Christmas in their quarters. It's the only time of the year that mother actually cooks, she insist on it through fathers protest and always gets her way.

On this particular white and wonderful day in December, we were sat in front of the fire, watching it dance. I was transfixed and didn't notice that Klaus had gotten up until the sweet sound of music drifted through the room. He had in fact, left the parlour and came back with Marcus, the pianist. He played as Klaus approached me and held his hand for me to take. So I did. He helped me gracefully to my feet and locked gazes with me. He never said a word as he placed his left hand on my waist and raised our intertwined hands as I placed my free had onto his shoulder. I had never danced before and he knew this.

I barely noticed one of the maids walk by and close the door as I was lost in his green eyes as he led me round the room. My long ice blue gown flowed with every movement just drifting over the floor. Our eyes never looked away, not once. The piece finished and he kissed my hand like he had they day that we first met. In that moment everything was perfect. I was his. He led me back to the fire where we again sat in silence and watched the flames dance as Marcus played on at the nod of Klaus' head...

Silently Damon handed me a drink, pulling me out of my memory. I accepted and took a great big gulp not caring for what was inside. It was a good thing for him that it was in fact strong. Damon sat on the edge of the chair opposite studying me. The silence was too much like before, it was un-nerving and Damon seemed to sense this in me.

"Are we going to sit here in silence or are you, Dear Sweet Laura, going to tell me what I have done wrong?" he smiled at me as he placed his own drink on the table and folded his hands in his lap. All my anger a fury returned all at once.

"Did you forget to mention something to me Damon? So small but very important, maybe? Something that keeps me moving every year?" he just stared at me like I was some hideous two headed monster.

"Enlighten me Laura,"

"Klaus Damon!" I snapped exasperated "you forgot to tell me that he was _here_! Does that ring any bells?"

"Whoa, I guess that kind of slipped my mind..."

"Kind of! You better have a better reason than that else I will rip your head off!" I took in a deep breath and concentrated on taking a swig of my drink, channelling my anger down my body and leaving me. "Sorry." I tipped my head back to rest on the chair and in the next instant Damon was kneeling in front of me with two fingers under my chin staring wide-eyed at my throat.

"Jesus Laura, what have you been doing?"

"Have you not been listening to a word I have been saying? How else would I know that Klaus is here if I hadn't have run into him?"

"Looks like you ran into more than him." Damon was now examining my hands and knees. I just wanted to slap him.

"How about a brick wall and a concrete floor? Would that explain the injures I have sustained Dr. Damon?"

"Klaus did this to you?" the pain on Damon's face that I saw it that moment was enough to make me want to put it right, make it all better, however I knew that I couldn't. It only lasted for a moment the he turned serious and dangerous.

"Who else it going to grab me by the throat, shove me against a brick wall, lift me off my feet, call me Katarina, then let me crash back down?" pain flashed in his eyes once more and I placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm okay, really Damon, don't worry."

"He hurt you Laura!" he exploded on me and flashed to his feet letting my hand fall away and that hurt more than whatever Klaus had done. "I promised you, I made a promise that I would never let anyone hurt you. I promised you that Laura!" he flashed across the room and threw a vase and the nearest wall. I flinched at the sound and tears stung at my eyes.

"Damon..."

"I made you that promise..." he spun round to face me, pain crumpling his beautiful face, tears stinging at his own eyes, I could see. " I can't believe I let this happen, that I didn't warn you..." with exaggerated slowness he walked towards me and I mindlessly got to my feet leaving my glass in the chair.

"Damon..."

"I promised you Laura, never again would someone hurt you and now look at you..." he was directly in front of me but not looking at me. I placed both hands either side of his face, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"Hey, this is not your fault. Do you understand? I didn't recognise him when I should have and when I did he was gone..."

"But..."

"No! Not your faults so don't go around blaming yourself, please. I don't care what you promised me all those years ago, this is now, Damon, I am here now..."

"And that's all that matter." He took me by the wrist and pulled me into a hug finally allowing my tears to fall...

He held me in silence, gentle stroking my hair, his movement were so light I could hardly feel it. It was nice, so nice to be with him again but not _with_ him, we could not do that again. Never, he swore to never again be that.

After a while we were both calm and we sat talking about our old days, the many months on end that we constantly spent in each others company. Which reminded of me of what I was doing at the house and asked if Stefan is okay with the whole thing of me boarding with them for about a year before I moved on? He said he had called him on the way home and he was totally fine with it.

It was dangerous in the kitchen when I made us some tea. Taglatellie with a creamy bacon sauce, Damon's favourite from the old days. Although we don't need the food, I always cook; make me feel more human, more real. Anyway, Damon insisted in throwing peas at me so much the he ran out and we had to miss them out of the meal, he also tried to take over completely until I very dangerously kicked him out of the kitchen with a very Sharpe knife in my hand. He saw the knife and made it to the door backing up slowly, which is when he turned and when I booted him up the bum and shut the kitchen door.

We sat at the large cherry stained oak table in the next room and ate my wonderful cooking whilst drinking a glass of wine, well I did anyway, and I think Damon had blood. He loved my cooking and always had, never had he criticised it, only ever complimented it and tonight was no different.

I learnt to cook from my mother, I watched her one Christmas and if you can cook the Christmas meal you can cook anything and so at sixteen I cooked the Christmas meal and have loved cooking ever since.

After dinner we moved back into the living room planning to clean up together later; however I knew perfectly well that it would turn into a bubble fight. Me + Damon + bubbles= trouble. Always has and always will do. We were sharing memories again in front of the fire.

"Hey do you remember the day we walked down the canal?" I laughed thinking of my earlier flash back. I was lounged over the chair I had earlier, my back against one arm and my legs crossed mid air over the other, and Damon sat opposite in a typical guy position.

"Laura, Laura, Laura, how could I forget? I ended up in it. Remind me never to take you on water walks and try to push you in, ever again."

"Okay, but it was your own fault you went in the drink, I'm fast, I told you I was but you didn't believe me until you were swimming with the fishes..."

"Yeah... I learnt my lesson."

"And what exactly was that Diver Damon?" he hated that name; I called him it for ages after the whole thing had happened and haven't stopped since.

"To always believe you and never underestimate a girl, they will get their revenge."

"Oh, we always have a few thing planned up our sleeves for such occasions." We both sat there laughing uncontrollable at the memory, I could see Damon quite clearly in my mind, in slow motion falling in to the canal after I had quickly dodge his heavy shove. That was when the door went and the scent of a human filled the air, but I don't struggle like others would, I hate it all too much.

I looked at Damon and he wore the same expression as me, he looked at the clock and shrugged. It was Friday and four o'clock. School must be out, time to meet the brother I guess.

A dark haired man entered the room onto the first level; he had a strong face, vivid green eyes and a mussel of dark hair on his head. You could tell they were brothers but Stefan was 'younger', not as a vampire as they were changed by the same girl the same year, but because he was the younger brother. I smiled politely at him.

"Do you insist on bringing home the strays Damon?" he asked as he dumped his bag and descended the stairs. Stray?

"Excuse me?" I asked puzzled and a little taken aback.

"Stefan, this is Laura and she is going to be boarding with us for a while..."

"Oh so she is a stray?"

I got swiftly to my feet and sent the glass I was holding flying to the floor where it smashed into tiny pieces. This time I didn't flinch away, I was too angry to. They both looked at me, Stefan, like I was something on his shoe and Damon like he wanted to run, he better had.

"Huh, I hate to break it to you Stefan but I'm no stray..." he was completely ignoring me and in that moment I realised that he didn't know that I was staying, if he did he wouldn't be acting like this. Damon had lied to me.

"How old is she anyway Damon? 16?"

"I'm 17! But if you want to get technical, I'm 163, your 165 and Damon is 169!" I practically shouted so he would listen to me.

"So your one of us?"

"Damn straight I am!" I turned to Damon "and you lied to me"

"Laura, I..."

"No, Damon, I don't want to hear it. You told me that you had rung Stefan and he had said it was okay for me to stay. You lied to me Damon… I can't believe you actually lied to me..." tears once again were stinging at my eyes and I had no idea why I was getting so worked up over this, however deep down I knew, I knew so well. Stefan coughed and looked rather sheepishly at me.

"Hate to say this, but he lies to everyone..."

"Never to me." And I headed toward the door, my intentions to get away from Damon and tidy the mess we had created in the kitchen.

"Laura, where are you going, we're not finished here..." Damon was begging me to stay?

"I think you'll find that we are. Stefan you are forgiven for your words, it's not your fault…"

"What about that?" Damon pointed to the mound of broken glass at the foot of my chair.

"Screw you Damon, do it yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I always thought that this would be the promise that he would manage to keep. Never did I expect him to keep me from getting hurt, it was something that I could do to myself, then what would he plan to do, and there would be nothing, however, lying to me was a completely different thing. He lied to me, Damon actually lied. As I walked slowly (for a vampire) to the kitchen and the mess that awaited me I found myself repeating the same thing over and over again in my head: 'He lied to me, he actually lied' I just couldn't get over it but I knew I should because it was just a small and unimportant matter, but it mattered to me!

Stefan's words were also running alongside my own: 'He lies to everyone' never in the years that I had known Damon, had he lied…

"Come on Laura, you know I hate this game!" Damon shouted as he peered round the tree where he thought I was hiding, wrong, and in actual fact he loved this game just hated losing all the time as I always managed to find him.

I snuck a quick glance around the stone pillar I was behind and found myself face to face with Damon, his blue eyes staring directly into mine. He leant forward ever so gently and placed his lips upon mine. It surprised me that it wasn't a hot, wet kiss like so many before but this was soft and subtle, a gentle brush of flesh which meant so much more.

"I found you Miss Smith."

"It would appear that way Mr Salvatore." I smiled at him as the sun set behind the house in the distance and cast a warm golden glow over the two of us, turning our moment into something out of a movie. Another gentle kiss and he took my hand and led me forward.

We walked in silence for a while until we stopped on the top of a hill to admire the final stages of the sun set. It was amazing; a rainbow of colour filled the sky leaving me breathless. Pinks merged into reds that went into orange. I never had seen anything so wonderful. I rested my head on Damon's shoulder and he kissed my hair. It was so perfect, so peaceful. There are no words to describe the picture that I saw before myself. The breeze was gentle and added to the moment.

"It's beautiful." I sighed and stepped away from him but still I held his hand.

"Just like you…"

"Erm no, don't lie to me Damon." I turned to look at him and could see a smile playing round his lips.

"I'm not lying, I would never lie to you and I never shall." His perfect crooked smile appeared and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Promise me?"

"I promise…"

I burst through the doors to the kitchen and stopped dead. A girl was stood with her back to me at the sink. Washing the pots I had used earlier. There where no peas on the floor, all the sides where clean and the cooker has been wiped down. Then it clicked. This is the human that walked in the house with Stefan but never entered the living room with him. She had done a good job and I felt really bad because I hadn't cleaned it up like I intended to.

She placed the last pot on the draining bored and turned round to face me, jumping a mile when she saw me.

"Sorry." I said.

"Vampire?" she asked unafraid, like she was just making sure as she hadn't heard me enter. Which was odd as I practically stormed through those doors, well to me anyway?

"Sometimes I forget, I'm Laura," I smiled as I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Elena, Stefan's girlfriend, Nice to meet you," She smiled back. Elena had long flowing brown hair the same shade as her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you to. Sorry about the mess, I was just coming to clean it..."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled.

"Thank you." I returned the smile and headed for my room. Then I remember that at the moment, all my stuff is in my car which is still parked in Mystic Square. I patted my jeans pockets to make sure my phone and keys where still there then changed course and headed for the door. As it closed behind me I could hear Damon call me.

"Laura?"

"Let her go Damon." That was female so it must have been Elena; I would have to thank her for that later.

It wasn't late in the day and the sun was still high in the sky. I ran part of the way, until I got a bit closer to town as the boarding house was a bit of the way out, then I walked. Through the streets that I had ran previously. More people where about now, children home from school playing in the streets, using the freedom that I never had. I saw the two girls about my age that I had seen in the Grill, leave a house and get in a car. Normal.

When I reached Mystic Square it was easy enough to find my car, the little black mini, the only one in the lot as well. As I looked around the square it was clear how oblivious the people were to the dangers that walked their streets, me, Damon, Klaus. To think, if they knew...

I couldn't think, I didn't want to, so I just pulled out my keys and unlocked the car but as soon as I had, I wished I hadn't. A blurred figure sped into the passenger's seat. I opened my door and sat in the driver's seat, not looking t the person beside me. I simply closed my door put on my seat belt and started the engine.

I looked in the review and saw them looking at me. Brown eyes ablaze. I backed out of the parking space and began on a journey with a unforeseeable end. It wasn't until I was driving round on a random road out of town that I spoke. I already knew who it was, hence all of my calmness, however, they knew they shouldn't be here. I didn't want him here, which meant they followed me. That made me mad. I stopped the car all of a sudden and they went flying forward. Unfortunately, causing no damage to them.

"Need a lift somewhere?" I asked turning in my seat to look at the childish face that stared at me. How could I have ever fallen for this monster? This guy who goes round killing people for the fun of it, I would say that he is worse than Klaus but I don't think that is even possible. No-one can be worse that Klaus, but he came close. His way of purposing to me was bringing me a girl and making me watch as he destroyed her, ripped her limb from limb and drain the life out of her. How could I love that? I hated myself for what I have become so why would I love that? Why would I marry someone who does that? Well there we have it, I am never getting married.

"Yeah, to wherever you're staying…"

"Not a snowballs in hell chance. Get out."

"Come on Laura…" Cullum was diving deep into my eyes, messing with my head; I fell for them, those kind loving eyes…the eyes of a monster! I reminded myself quite severely.

"No! Get the hell out of my car and stay the hell away from me!"

"We're the same, you and I…" he reached over and placed his hand on mine. I snatched it away.

"Don't..." I sneered at him "I am nothing like you, and you know it. Now, get out of my car!" he didn't move and within a second I was out the car with the passenger door wide open and pulling Cullum out of the car and smashing him to the ground. "I'm older and I'm stronger, I am already extremely pissed off and you are just making it worse. Now I suggest you listen to me as I don't particularly want to have to rip your freaking head off! Get out of here and stay. The hell. Away from me. Because I am pretty sure Klaus would be willing to make a deal with me and I would be all too happy if it meant getting rid off you!" I turned on my heal, leaving him cowering on the floor and got into my car. Turned the key in the ignition and put my foot down. I floored it.

As soon as I could I made a U-turn and narrowly missed hitting Cullum as I sped past. I head straight to the boarding house, stopping for nothing, well if I was willing to break the law and I wasn't. After my run in with Klaus and Cullum in the same day all I was willing for was the sanctuary of a bed. The boarding house had one, however that meant the possibility of running into Damon, and to be honest, that was a risk I was happy to take.

I pulled up and then just sat there. What was I doing? Things could only get worse, right? I mean, it's me; things are bound to get worse. There is no way Cullum is going to give up without a fight so I probably will end up ripping his head off. Klaus knows I'm here and that spells out trouble and no doubt my feelings for Damon will cause problems. Mystic Falls just can't be where I stay, as much as I want it to be, it can't. I'm in need of some serious BFF loving so I pulled out my phone and text Sasha as I pulled my bags into the house and up the stairs to my room where I found Damon sitting on the bed. I completely ignored him and carried on. I was soooo not in the mood to fix things tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday. He has all day. Depending upon whether I want to hear it or not.

It was only when I began undressing that he finally left me to it. I watched him go in the mirror and what I saw in his eyes made me want to turn round and hug him, and then I remember he had lied, to me of all people. I still couldn't believe it and when he had closed the door I began thinking that maybe I was blowing this way out of proportion. Oh, I don't know anymore. Today has really just been a bit much and all I really want to do now is sleep…

Something shook me as I lay peacefully in my bed, dreaming of me and Klaus dancing. I would have that dream every night since it happened, it was like I was watching a fairy-tale in the making, and it was wonderful. Something shook me and this time I stirred, opened my eyes to find Klaus looking down on me. His smile lit up the room when he saw I was awake and I couldn't help but smile in return. I was about to say something but he lay a cool finger over my lips and helped me out of bed. I reached for my gown but he got there before me and I slipped my arms in the sleeves when he held it out for me, then I slipped my feet into my slippers as he took my hand and lead me forward, out of my room and outside.

It was beautiful; everything was silver in the moons glow. The grass, the trees, the pond, the gentle tricking of the fountain was magnified, it was magical. The fact that I was wondering the ground at night, hand in hand with Klaus made it so much better. There was a gentle breeze and it blew hair into my face, I laughed, Klaus looked at me and leant in and moved it behind my ear then kissed me. My first kiss. It was wonderful, out lips moved as one and he tasted so sweet. Then it changed, it all changed.

In that moment, the moment we shared, my whole world turned dark, the moon went behind a cloud and the fountain sounded spooky. I opened my eyes and saw a monster looking back at me. Round his eyes where red and wricked, vain like and his canines' had extended downwards and where sharp. I could see the light glint off them. I stepped back from this man who couldn't not possibly be Klaus, my Klaus, the Klaus that saved me, danced with me, told me stories, brightened my life, this isn't the man who just _kissed _me. It couldn't be.

I took a step away from him and his faced changed once more, it turned back into the man I wanted to see, however, this time I saw him in a different light, I didn't want to see, him, to hear him, to be near him.

"Love, please?" he begged, not moving towards me as I backed away, shaking my head slightly. I started to walk faster and as the distance between us grew he began to walk towards me, one cautious step at a time, being careful not to scare me even more. It didn't work, he took another step and I fled, running for the house. I didn't realise we had walked to far, right to the bottom of the ground. I was so far, if I screamed no-one would hear me.

My gown came undone and was blowing out around me. I risked a look back and couldn't see him anymore; however, that was when I ran into his solid chest. I looked up and began backing away again. He reached out to me and again I ran, this time in a different direction. If I could reach the orchard, I could hide between the trees but he moved like a blur and was there, blocking the entrance. I turned and ran again, this time I could feel him behind me, breathing icy breath down my neck, I continued to run but I wanted to turn and scream.

Suddenly my head was being pulled backwards. Klaus had grabbed a hand full of my hair, pulling me to the ground. I struggled but couldn't break free no matter how hard I fought. He lifted my chin, exposing my neck to the night air. His face changed, back to the man I saw before. He didn't so much as blink as he quickly lowered his head and drank from my neck, I could feel the blood trickling down my neck. This time I did scream but no-one heard…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I sat bolt up right in bed, covered in a cold sweat breathing heavily. I hated that dream, reliving the nightmare. I was gasping for air and it felt as though the room was closing in around me. That night was the first night I saw Klaus for who he really was, back then I was only a mere human and Klaus compelled me to not say anything, to act like nothing was different and to let him drink my blood whenever he so wished.

Deep down I knew something was wrong but I could never remember what it was. It never hurt, not after that night. Now as I sit on my bed covered in sweat staring and my pale reflection I could feel the searing pain surge through my neck once more. Every time I have this dream I find myself thinking about that night and how perfectly it had started. Klaus sneaking into my room and whisking me away, starting our fairy-tale, then with one kiss that fairy-tale turned into an unforgettable nightmare. Unforgettable and unforgivable.

I got out of bed and walked to the adjoining bathroom where I splashed me face where I splashed my face with could water. As I stood up again and looked in the mirror over the sink I immediately spun round, gripping the sink hard almost pulling it off the wall. I did this because when I looked in the mirror I saw the dark figure of Klaus lurking in the corner over my shoulder, however when I turned round, nothing was there. I sighed in relief and walked back into my room.

There, lying on the bed like it was his own was Klaus. I backed up slowly. Just because I am now a vampire doesn't stop him from hurting me, and I could tell by the gleam in his eye that that's what he intended to. In a flash he was off the bed and stood beside it. I looked at the door, the key turned in the lock. I glanced at the window, the latch closed. I continued to back up for it was all I could do. Slowly Klaus advanced on me. My back came into contact with something solid, the wall; I had nowhere else to go.

I just wished he would say something, I wish I would say something but my throat was dry and no words would come out, I kept opening and closing my mouth, trying to say something but ending up looking like a fish. Great. If he said something, anything, this wouldn't be so bad, I think.

All of a sudden, Klaus flashed forward crushing me to the wall, with his fangs bared he grabbed hold of my hair, yanking my head up and exposing my neck once again, like he had that night, and again sunk his teeth in, I screamed out in pain as I felt what life I had left leave me…

"LAURA! Wake up God damn it!" I could hear Damon calling me from a distance but all I could feel was the pain. "Come on, Laura! Wake up! You have to wake up!"

Klaus drank deeper and I screamed louder. With both Damon and Stefan in the house, maybe even Elena I was surprised no-one heard. Then suddenly I was shaking. Klaus and the pain had vanished and Damon was over me, shaking me. I gasped, eyes snapping open and I push Damon off me, hard. He flew back and hit he wall. My hands flew to my neck waiting for the pain and feeling for blood but nothing was there.

I watched as Damon got slowly to his feet. I couldn't help but stare. I was sat knees drawn up to my chest, one arm drawn round them, the other clutching my neck. I was shaking and crying silently, I could hardly breathe and was gasping for air. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Damon and my vision was blurred because of the tears. I didn't turn or flinch as the door swung open. Damon glanced that way and warned whoever it was not to come any closer. He looked at me and held up both his hands in sign of surrender. He meant me no harm.

I let him approach me. Slowly, I was calming down I had stopped shaking but I still couldn't breathe and the tears still silently fell. With his hands still raised, Damon sat on the bed next to me, he put his arm around me and at his touch I collapsed into his side. My breathing slowed but the tears came harder and faster, there was no way of stopping the sobs that escaped me. I clung to him as he placed his other hand on my head and stroked my hair as I cried uncontrollably into his shirt.

I fell asleep against his chest; his stroking of my hair helped me calm down enough to sleep. He had never seen me like this and was surprised that he knew how to handle it. I saw Sophia like this once and couldn't do anything, it tore me apart. As I slept, I dreamt of Damon and myself. England, the canal, our summers, our peaceful world. Klaus never invaded again, I didn't see him at all after I saw Damon's face. Damon's eyes gazing on mine, full of so much pain and concern, he never meant to lie to me…

I woke with a tear stained face, staring into the dark fabric of Damon's shirt. He never left, I smiled to myself, and then I remember why he was here in the first place. I sat up sharply, unsettling him but I didn't care about that, I flashed straight to the mirror of my dresser and checked my neck; nothing. It was a dream; all of it was a dream. I sat on the stool and just stared at my reflection.

"Laura?" Damon asked sleepily from behind me.

"I'm here." I didn't move, I just kept staring, like I had at Damon last night. It didn't make sense; it was all so real, the pain was so sharp. Damon moved behind me, I though he left but the he was crotched beside me. My throat was so dry and tears stung at my eyes. What happened? That was no dream, walking with Klaus in the moonlight 164 years ago was, but that wasn't. There was no way in hell that was a dream, my neck stung under my touch; no dream. Damon placed a hand softy on my knee.

"Laura, if you don't want to talk I understand, but what I don't understand is that you were screaming, you were in so much pain…"

"I dreamt…about the first time I saw Klaus change. The first time he hurt me. The first time I screamed and…a-and no one heard…" my voice was shaking and tears where pouring downs my face but still I looked at my reflection. "Then I woke up, I walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with water. When I looked back into the mirror…he was stood right behind me but when I turned round nothing was there. I came back in here and he was laid on the bed, like it was his own, like… I- I was nothing. I backed up, and kept backing up as he walked forward…" I had stopped crying and my voice had stopped shaking, it was like I had nothing left, no emotion at all.

"You don't have to tell me, Laura. You don't have to do this to yourself."

"In the next moment he was crushing me to the wall, grabbing my hair and yanking my head up to expose my neck…Then he drank, I screamed and no-one heard. I could feel the blood on my neck, the pain searing through my veins. I could feel the life leaving me. Still I screamed and still no-one heard. Then I was shaking, and I could hear your voice but only just. You were telling me to wake up, that I had to." I turned to look at him for the first time since I woke up. "it didn't make sense as I was already awake, then I was shaking harder and I could hear you louder, but the pin, I was ready to let go…Damon?" I asked in a whisper, it was like I had only just noticed him; I had actually realised he was there. Before I was just telling it to myself…

"Its okay, you're safe. Shush, your safe." He pulled me into a hug and I didn't want to let go. He never meant to hurt me. I know that now. "It was just a dream, a bad one I'll give you that, terrifying to watch, but just a dream…"

"No…" I pushed him off as I stood up and walked to my wardrobe and pulled out my black jeans, knee high boots, silver cross top and chucked them on the bed.

"No?"

"Damon, there was no way that was a dream." I was back to my normal self as I wondered round my room, finding my towel and shower stuff. "I'm sorry, I don't care what you think, that was no dream, and it was all too real."

"Okay."

"What?" I spun round on the spot until I found him sat on the dresser stool "That's it? All you're going to say is 'okay'?"

"Yup." He looked me straight in the eyes and gave me that smug little grin. I looked down disappointed, then back at him. Grin still there.

"What happened to arguing with me?" I threw my arms up in exasperation. "Where's all the 'Laura, it was just a dream, don't be so ridiculous'" I said in a bad imitation of him. We both ended up laughing. It was a really bad impression.

"It's nice to hear you laugh, especially after last nights screaming," Damon shivered "that, I never want to hear again." I chucked my pillow at him grabbed my stuff and quickly dashed into the bathroom and had a shower.

The water felt nice on my face, washing away the pain of last night. I had panda eyes which I expected as I hadn't yet taken off yesterday's make-up and I had been crying. Once out of the shower and rapped in my towel I removed what I had missed. I got dressed and walked back into my room where Damon still sat after half an hour. He was watching me, making sure I was okay, I was. I put my towel on the radiator and left the other one on my hair.

I hip bumped Damon off the stool and sat down in front of the mirror. I took a deep breathe as I looked at my fresh and clean reflection, a much better picture than what I saw earlier. I opened my jewellery box and got out my heart locket, this was a 16th birthday gift from my father; I have worn it every day since then. I also took out my Lapis Lazuli and silver earring and my emerald bracelet; the earrings are from Damon and the bracelet from Sasha who I can't wait to get here. I put them on and did my make-up. As I glanced over my shoulder in the mirror I saw Damon sat on the bed.

"I'm okay you know. I'm not about to break down." I smiled when he looked at me, however, he didn't say anything and he didn't move, I sighed and carried on. If he didn't want to leave, he wasn't going to. I was going for the dangerous look today; bright red lips, deep smoky eyes. It looked good; I put everything away and plugged my hair dryer in. Normally I would let it dry naturally but today I didn't have the patience.

When I was done I just walked out of my room and left Damon sitting on the bed. I walked straight into Stefan who steadied me and studied me closely before even thinking about opening his mouth. I beat him to it.

"I'm fine, before you say anything and I'm sorry about last night."

"I wasn't going to ask if you were okay, I was going to say that you look nice…"

"Seriously Stefan? The girl screamed the house down last nice and all you were going to say was you look nice?" Damon had snuck up behind me and I was standing against the wall, sandwiched between the two brothers.

"Well she does. Anyway she looked okay so I wasn't going to ask..."

"Aww come on, brother, of course you were, and it's who you are. You can't deny the fact that is she hadn't said anything you were going to ask if she was okay."

"Okay." I placed a hand on both their chest and pushed them apart so I could escape. "It may have escaped your notice, but I am standing right here…" I walked away and smiled at them over my shoulder. "Or at least I was, carrying on." I laughed as I walked away to the sound of Damon and Stefan having a very calm argument, something that I don't think happens very often. I walked into the living room to find Elena sat in the chair I was going to sit in by the fire, so I sat in the opposite one.

Today she wore her long hair up, neutral make-up and standard jeans and t-shirt. She still looked stunning. We smiled at each other as I sat down.

"Hey, have you seen Stefan?" she asked which just made me laugh again and she looked at me puzzled.

"I have, he is outside my room arguing with Damon…" Elena look shocked and started to get up; I leant across and stopped her. "No need, nothing to worry about..."

"If Damon and Stefan are arguing it can only lead to worse."

"I don't think this will…" and I explained what was going on; everything. I told her about last night and running into Stefan. Elena couldn't help but laugh at the whole argument either. It was nice to laugh about guys with a girlfriend; it was nice to laugh period.

Eventually the boys joined us and we all enjoyed a nice little gathering. Elena wanted to know about my past and my summers with Damon, so I told her and we laughed even more, especially when we got to the canal story, Damon made some mumbled excuse and left the room, in reality he said he would get me for this later, however he said something completely different to Elena. We just sat talking up until lunch, and then I drove Elena into town so she could show me around and so I could do so spending of my money.

It was about three when we stopped for a break at Mystic Grill and Elena introduced me to her friend Matt who worked there. He had a kind face with deep, meaningful brown eyes and matted curly-ish blonde/brown hair. He was kind of cute. We chatted for a while, he knew about the whole vampire thing so I had some questions to answer before we actually ordered anything. He wanted to know who changed me, how old I was and how I knew the Salvatore brothers, I corrected him, I knew one. In the end we both had burger and chips.

We had just finished when a dark figure slipped into the seat on the right of me, just like the first time I was in here…

"Are you going to accept my drinks offer if I ask again?"

"No. However, I am glad to see that you have finally learnt how to have a civilised conversation with someone Klaus…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That pulled me back to reality. This was not a conversation I wanted to have, and I didn't have to. Klaus tutted as I passed Matt some cash, we literally shoved it at him actually, have to apologies for that later. He went to get change but then he saw the look on my face and the quick sharp shake of my head.

"Elena time to go," she was all to glad to leave the company that had crashed our party and so was I. we got up and headed out

"Come on girls, how about…"

"How about nothing?" I turned on him, "I am done letting you screw with me, with Elena, with every frigging one and this is not your town so don't try and run it like it is. It's never going to happen. Whatever your deranged little plan is, it's not going to happen."

"Is that a threat I hear being spoken from your lips Laura?"

"Yeah Klaus, I think you'll find it is." I turned on my heal and marched Elena out of the Grill feeling great but deeply sorry for matt who I had to leave behind with Klaus.

We got outside and the sun hit us hard, I was aware that Klaus had followed at a distance, however Elena wasn't. She hooked her arm through mine as we headed down the street.

"Did you seriously just threaten Klaus?"

"Yes. Yes I did, God we are in loads of shit." I looked at her and we both had the same smug smile on our faces. This could be fun, or not.

"You haven't met my friends yet."

"Well then, time for an introduction. Party tonight?"

"Let's go shopping." We both laughed as we walked away leaving Klaus to glare holes into the back of my shirt, nothing was about to stop me having fun, nothing at all.

We were setting up the drinks table in the living room when we heard the door go. We had a plan to get around the whole my house my rules from Damon crap, it wasn't his house, its Elena's that's why I had to be invited in. on the drive back Elena had explained everything to me and we were quite looking forward to this moment and the defeat we would see on Damon's face. Always something worth seeing especially if you're me.

"what the hell are you girls doing?" he asked as he walked over to the drinks table found himself a small glass and poured himself whiskey before me and Elena could stop him.

"I'm hosting a welcome party for Laura, you're invited."

"No your not, this is my hou…"

"No it's not, it's mine, and you just live here."

"But…"

"You get no say in the matter, just remember that you re living here for free, I could change that, but it would only be you paying…" Elena needn't go on, the face of defeat was already there, and Damon just downed his drink and slumped of to his bedroom. Typical. We high-fived each other and laughed as he walked away, our plan went just the way it was meant to. Result, the party was on, everyone was notified; the place just needed a make over.

We finished up the drinks table, moved furniture out of the way, hung streamers from the ceiling; this was going to be an old school house party. Loud music, streamers, party games, you name it, we've got it. While we worked Elena told me about everyone. Caroline, the new vampire, she was blonde. Bonnie: the recently discovered witch; the brunette. Matt, Stefan and Damon I had already met. Then there was Tyler, the werewolf who would probably arrive with Caroline. Jeremy was Elena's brother and Alaric was the oldest, school history teacher/vampire hunter. I think I can remember all that, well I hope at least.

We we're just doing the finishing touches before we went and got ready for a nine o'clock start and we were talking about what would make this night perfect.

"Let's see, how about no interruptions from Klaus, which is at the top of my list; don't know about you but that's at the top of mine." Elena said.

"Pretty high up on my list I have to admit but it's a shame that my best friend Sasha won't be here…"

"Think again sister." A voice said from the door behind me. I spun round, vampire style and there stood my best friend in all her glory. I couldn't speak, she wasn't meant to get her until tomorrow, but there she is!

"Sasha!" I screamed and again vampire style ran at her crushing her in a hug, she returned the scream of a name and the hug just as hard. Elena stood by the drinks table and just laughed. Damon seemed to think something was wrong and came running through the house topless to find out. That just made Elena laugh even harder and me and Sasha laugh all together. The look on his face when he saw it was just two friends was hilarious. It was that look of disgust yet amusement. It was gorgeous. He looked at us and walked away. I grabbed Sasha buy the hand and lead her down to the table.

"What are you doing here? You weren't meant to be here till tomorrow?"

"Do you want me to go and come back tomorrow?" Elena laughed.

"No, no, it's cool. You're here just in time for the party! I hope you packed something pretty."

"I would never leave home without something pretty in my bag, you know that." We smiled wickedly at each other, and then I remember Elena, standing awkwardly next to me.

"I do. Sasha this is Elena, the host of tonight's welcome party. Elena this is my best friend Sasha, she's a witch."

"It's nice to meet you." Elena held out her hand for Sasha to take but she hugged her instead. "My best friends is a witch too, you two should get along just fine." Elena smiled and it seemed to light up the room.

"I look forward to meeting her, and everyone else. I take it that was Damon?" I and Elena didn't say anything just nodded very enthusiastically

."Elena, are you getting ready in my room with us or in your own?"

"We'll have a girl's session. Your room it is." I stood in between the two of them and held out my arms for both of them to take, then all three of us left the room like we were of to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz.

Elena paid a quick visit to her room just to grab her clothes and shoes then we carried on to mine where we laid everything out on the bed, my black and gold dress, Sasha's top and skirt and Elena's white dress. This was going to be fun. Time for the three of us to bond. Sasha told Elena all about her family and its history, I had heard it so often that I knew it backwards but Elena was fascinated to so I stood quietly curling Sasha's hair, chipping in occasionally.

We straightened my hair and left Elena's the way it was, I just topped up my make up as it went with my outfit. Sasha went natural and so did Elena, it worked for them, never for me, I always have to have some sort of shock of colour to make me look right. Tonight it was the lips, blood red lips. All three of crowed round the stool before my mirror, with me in the middle holding the camera to take a picture. My first event in Mystic Falls. We were ready.

We got downstairs to again find Damon helping him self to the drink table and nibbling on the pretzels, he shrugged at me and I just rolled my eyes. I sat in front of the fire with sash and Elena; it was Sasha's turn to answer the questions that Elena bombarded her with. Again I chipped in where I though necessary, like if she had left me out of a cool story. We told her about the time we were running through the forest, I was being hunted; Elena was practically sat on the edge of her seat.

_Sasha, keep up!_ I thought to my self breathlessly, I love being telepathic at times like this, it really came in handy, especially since Sasha is a witch and at time like these it was brilliant as there way no way I could talk even if I tried. My throat was dry and my arm was killing me from where the wooden bullet had penetrated my skin. Damon always told me that trying to talk my way out of situation by convincing the opposition that I was a nice vampire was never going to happen and because it was Damon he was right and I didn't listen. _Sorry! Not all of us have super speed! _Sasha thought back at me, I turned my head slightly so she could see the humour on my face, I didn't feel equipped with super speed right now. Right now, I felt more human than vampire, the only thing reminding me of what I truly was, was the searing pain in my upper left arm; I needed to get that damn bullet. Sasha heard me and cast some spell my way and the bullet dislodge it's self and flew through the air backward and hit the hunter right in the middle of the forehead, it was only wood, but he went down, anyone would at the force Sasha was sending it soaring through the air. I skidded to as stop and looked back at the man sprawled within the bracken on the forest floor. Unlike Sasha I care who got her, she would do anything to survive, not caring who got hurt, but she is a witch and that is how she was brought up.

I walked slowly toward the man and him coward on the floor as I approached. I didn't say anything, just looked at the wound from a distance then looked Sasha straight in the eye; she knew what I wanted her to do without even saying or thinking it. She crouched beside the man, placed a hand just above his forehead and closed her eyes. The wood just seemed to melt away, leaving no wound and no trace it had ever been there. When Sasha had finished and opens her eyes I grabbed her wrist and raced through the forest, leaving the man covered in dust and leaves...

Elena look surprised then I remember that I hadn't told her I was telepathic, I smiled sheepishly at her just when she was about to ask. My smile silenced her. No questions needed to be answered while Sasha was talking, she would silence us all, and she has done it before.

Cullum walked into my living room disturbing Sasha mid sentence to start his own conversation, if looks could kill, he would curl up on the floor and died. If Sasha was mean enough he would have done. She tried to talk again but Cullum shushed her, he shushed her! I sat in my chair by the window looking at the scene unfold before me. I looked at Cullum with a subtle warning on my face that clearly said that if you don't shut up right now, she will shut you up.

Cullum left the room and headed for the kitchen still rambling on unaware that on-one was paying him any attention. Sasha looked over at me with an exasperated look on her face; I just shrugged, as she opened her mouth to start again Cullum waltzed back in and took over again. Sasha glared at him then at me. '_I apologise in advance for my actions beyond this point' _she sent her thought sawing towards me, I simply nodded.

All the lights in the room flickered like we were suffering from a power cut as she rose to her feet. The lights went out and Cullum feel silent, I sat perfectly still in my chair. Although there was no light, Sasha seemed to glow and you could see her perfectly. Even though there was no wind, her bleach blonde hair was billowing out behind her. He brown eyes ablaze as she bore into Cullum. He opened his mouth to talk and Sasha drew up her hair and no sound crossed his lips. '_I have had enough of you coming in here and taking over her life, this is her house not yours and if you ever interrupt me again and not let me speak you will suffer from more than temporary loss of speech! Do I make my self quite clear?' _he thought where meant only for him but she was thinking them so loud she he would here that I also heard to and I could feel a faint smile playing at the corners of my mouth. Cullum nodded and she sat down like nothing had happen, she stopped glowing, the lights came back on and she continued her conversation with me…

I can only hear thought if the other person wants me to hear them, otherwise I'm just a normal person, well vampire anyway. I smiled to myself then heard the door bell go, Sasha and Elena both jumped.

"They're here!" Elena said excitedly as she jumped to her feet and ran towards the door. Damon came into the room as Elena left.

"You look nervous." He said as he walked past and gently squeezed my arm. I stuck my tongue out at him and got to my feet as I heard voices approach the hall. As everyone entered, Sasha turned on the I-Pod without moving.

"Laura, Sasha, these are my friends; Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Alaric, and my brother Jeremy. Guys, this is Damon's friend Laura and her best friend Sasha."

"Well, if she is friends with Damon she must be trouble…" I took a step back, hurt.

"Come off it Tyler, she is nothing like Damon." Of course, I knew Matt already from the Mystic Grill, the dark haired boy stood in between the girls was Tyler.

"Looks like you have built yourself quite a bad reputation," I turned to look at Damon as he shrugged then back to the group. "You must be the werewolf." I smiled as he looked taken a back and I indicted to Elena. "Elena filled me in. Just like I know that Bonnie here is a witch," I indicated to the small coloured girl with the bouncing brown curls, and then to the blonde girl who was very sure of herself, "and Caroline is like me, Damon and Stefan. Matt is 'normal' sorry to say it, Jeremy is Elena's brother and can see ghost and Alaric there is the school history teacher but likes to hunt vampire's in his spare time. Oh and by the way, Matt is right Tyler, I am nothing like Damon, I don't lie to my friends, and in the 163 years of my life I have only ever tasted human blood once, and that was when I was in transition. So I would appreciate it if you got to know me before you went throwing accusations around that you can't prove." Tyler looked seriously hurt and everyone seemed to be staring at me in disbelief, after an awkward moments silence, Caroline stepped forward and head for the drinks table.

"I like her, she put Tyler in his place, it's bout time someone did that." She smiled at me and poured herself a drink, "I though this was a party?" she cranked the music up and began dancing. Damon came from behind and took my hand and began dancing with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I awoke late Sunday afternoon, my brain pounding inside my head, make-up smudge all around my eyes. I looked a mess. I saw Damon pass my door and he looked pretty bad too.

"Morning!" Stefan boomed as he walked past with a smile on his face. The noise echoed in my ears and I heard Damon groan from down the hall. I buried my face in my pillow for a few minutes then dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom to look at my mirror. I was glad that it didn't break for the sight of me could shatter glass. I opened the cabinet and pulled out my make-up remover and cotton pads, time to make myself look decent.

I finished up in the bathroom and I changed into my denim shorts and white skull top, brushed my hair and moisturised, I'm still a girl. My light was on and I wondered why, so I turned it off then opened my curtain to see the beautiful Salvatore garden sparkling in the afternoon sun. My skin burned when the sun hit me. I burned! Searing pain shot through me when the sun touched my skin but I couldn't move.

In a second of me screaming out, a strong pale arm curled round my waist and pulled me into the shade beside my wardrobe. We crashed into in sending the doors smashing open and cloths flying out. Elena rushed into the room and drew the curtains once more. I looked at the owner of the arm.

"Where's Damon?" I asked my voice shaking. I drew my hands up to my ears and felt nothing, there was nothing there, no earring, and Elena was already searching the bed coming up empty handed too. "Sorry, thank you Stefan." I managed a smile and then Damon was crouched in front of me.

"What happened?" he demanded taking my hands, he would have held my face but my cheeks were burnt and saw.

"I don't know, I don't have my earrings."

"Are they in the bed?" we both looked over at Elena and she shook her bed, I stood up hardly able to.

"I don't know where they are, I wore then last night, I always have them, and I never take them out."

"We'll find them okay? I promise you Laura, we'll find them." He pulled me into a hug as the burns had closed up; I was just a bit sore and I flinched a bit and he loosened his grip, but only slightly.

Sasha performed a locator spell on them, three vampires where searching the entire house, even though I hadn't been in half of it and Elena was calling everyone else. Eventually I sat at my dresser and stared at my reflection with the curtains drawn. Where could they be? If I have lost them I would never forgive myself, they were a gift from Damon. Where in hell could they have gone?

I was sat in the living room staring at the fire when Sasha walked in and sat opposite me, she didn't say anything just sat there. She has always been there, whenever I need her she was always there, I honestly don't know what I would do without her. She's my best friend. I love her to bits.

The rest of the day dragged by and when it was finally dark I took a walk outside. I needed the air, after being trapped indoors all day, well, half a day but whatever. I needed the air.

I walked round the grounds of the Salvatore house, they were big and they were beautiful, even in the dark. It was strange; it was like someone was watching me, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I walked deeper into the surrounding forest. There was something about the trees, they way they swayed in the non-existent breeze. The way the bracken cracked underfoot when I didn't move. The way eyes peered at me from within the bushes when there was nothing there. The wind picked up but there was none, the leaves on the ground spun around my feet, whirling higher and higher until they blocked my vision. The breaking of the bracken got louder in my ears and the trees swayed harder than before. I spun round and fell into the arms of Klaus, everything stopped and I ran.

I ran through the trees knowing he was following. I ran as fast and as hard as I could, missing every obstacle that was in my way, changing direction every mile, running deeper into the woods. Losing myself even more with every breathless step I took. I spun round and let him take me.

When I woke, my chin was rested on my chest and I was unable to move. I looked up and winced at the pain running through the beck of my neck, how long was I out? It was still dark but I had no idea if it was late night or early morning. I didn't know where I was, I was in some sort of basement chained to a chair, how original, which is ironic as the person who put me here was an original. I looked around as best I could for him but I saw nothing in the dim light and that was with heightened senses. Whatever Klaus wanted with me it wasn't good.

"I see you're quite friendly with my doppelganger, Love." the slurred words reached out to me from the darkest depths of the shadows. "You're just perfect Laura." He emerged and was smiling at me creepily. I sighed in disbelief.

"You do realise that what ever plan is spinning round in that deranged head of yours that just so happens to now include me, is not going to happen."

"I think you'll find your wrong, Little Laura."

"I'm not so little anymore. You made me what I am and I feel nothing towards you for it."

"Why look so stubborn Laura?" It was barely a sound but I heard.

"Why do you think? You're the reason I am like this. You're the reason I cannot stay in one place for more than a year. You're the reason I have no friends...the reason why I cannot fall in love. Hell, you're the reason I'm dead!"

"Aha! So you do remember 1848..."

"How could I forget?" He paced up and down in front of me not answering, occasionally looking at me with his green eyes burning like fire. What ever it was he was plotting, it would fail.

"Perhaps I should try a different approach..."

"How? You have nothing to hold against me. I have nothing, nothing for you to take; you took everything when you made me like this!" I tried to indicate to myself but that failed.

"Not quite everything…" he clapped his hands, the door swung open and Damon's lifeless body floated in followed but what I could only assume to be a witch. My heart was going at the speed of light but I have to remain calm. He couldn't see that this affected me. The witch let Damon's body drop to the floor and I tried not to flinch on impact but it hurt so much seeing Damon hurt even if he was unconscious. Klaus pulled him up into a sitting position at the wall opposite and there was a small dint in the concrete floor from where he had landed. There was a small wound and the top of his head and blood was slowly trickling from it. I just wanted to break free and take him into my arms…

"I want you to help me kill Elena..." my train of thought was cut off and my vision was pulled away from Damon and to Klaus.

"Your joking right?" I snorted in disbelief

"Klaus doesn't joke." Said the dark witch from the doorway, she stood glaring at me.

"And you think I don't know that because?" I asked sarcastically.

"Greta, you are no longer needed here, you may go."

"You're even more deranged than I thought if you think for on minute that I am going to help you just because you have him here."

"Oh but he has a hold on you dear Laura, I can see it."

"He means nothing to me; he's just one of the Salvatore brothers." The words ripped at my throat as I said them. Klaus simply shrugged his shoulders and reached down for something that was on the floor next to my chair. He straightened up with a jagged piece of wood in his hand.

His knuckles were white due to the force he was holding the stake with- wait a minute, he was going to stake Damon right in front of me! The heartless bastard! I know for a fact there was no way I would be able to let that happen, I lost my family, I couldn't lose Damon too. It seemed almost movie like the way he approached Damon, this was cruel even for him, as he slowly advanced on him the anger inside of me kept raising and rising, the way he looked at him like he was some piece of meet made the anger burn deeper. It wasn't until he crotched never to him and rose the stake high over his chest and began the sharp descent down did my bubble burst.

"NO!" I screamed and broke free from my chair sending bits of chain flying in every direction. I caught Klaus of guard; he wasn't expecting that from me. I spun round and kicked the stake out of his hand shattering it into pieces; some embedded themselves in his hand, then grab him by the throat and shoved him hard against the wall, fangs bared and in full bitch mood ready to go. Even though he was older and stronger, I was angrier which gave me a good advantage on him, but not for long.

Klaus took my hand in both of his and dropped himself lightly to the floor then proceeded to throw me across the room. When I tried to get back to my feet he was already in front of me, hands around my neck, smashing my head against the wall.

"You are planning on helping me then I assume?"

"No way! There is no way I am hurting Elena and there was no way I was letting you hurt him!" He grabbed my throat tighter and pulled me to my feet, scraping my back against the bare concrete walls, not again.

"You don't help me, pretty boy over there fries! Greta!" Greta walked in with her curly hair pulled into a pony tail unlike before. She stood in front of Damon and began to mutter a spell.

"Okay! Fine! Just please don't hurt him any more! Please Klaus, don't!"

"Very well." He let me touch the floor then looked deep into my eye and began the compulsion. "You will do exactly as I tell you to do, I will come to you when your alone and tell you what to do. You will not remember hurting Elena, you will not remember seeing me on the days you do and most of all you will not remember the contents of this. All you will remember is that I have compelled you to do as I say, what has happened here tonight and it's all because of lover boy over there. Do you understand me?"

"I understand." He let me go and I dropped to my knees, burring my face in my hands and I began to cry. I felt the wind blow my hair as Klaus and Greta left me alone in the room with the lifeless body that was Damon.

I don't know how long it was until I heard him stir, but I did know it was Monday and that I couldn't leave because I still didn't have my earrings. I hadn't moved from where Klaus had left me in a crumpled pile on the floor on the opposite wall to the door. Tears were still pouring down my face and I could taste the salt on my lips. I heard him carefully get to his feet and make his way to the chair.

"Laura?" he croaked.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked with my face still buried "Why did you follow me, Damon? Am I incapable of looking after myself?" no answer and I got to my feet. "He had nothing Damon, nothing! Nothing to hold against me but nooo you had to follow me didn't you? You had to follow me and now everything has fallen to pieces!" I was pacing frantically up and down in front of him "do you know what I had to agree to in order to stop him from staking you? I had to agree to help kill Elena! Do you know how much that hurt? The worst of it: I won't know that I've done it, I won't know when I'm meant to do it because he compelled me Damon, he compelled me to do as he says and I can't remember the details of the flaming compulsion!" I collapsed to me knees once again.

"I'm sorry, I saw him take you and I got scared, I can't loose you. You mean too much."

"You know what? I don't care right now because I'm stuck this hell hole!"

"So why don't you leave?"

"No earrings duh!" I sat up on the floor and wiped the tears away, Damon came and sat next to me but I didn't fall into him like I would any either day. Surely Stefan and Elena would have noticed my absence by now and have tried to have rung me however my phone was back at the house along with the rest of my school stuff. Missing the first day of school not a good first impression, we sat and watched the sun seep through the wooden vent blocking the most of it out.

I really wish I knew where my earring where so I could get out of here and back into the sun, I miss the heat.

"You know what?" I asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What?"

"If I hurt Elena I'm driving a stake through your heart myself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When I got in at nine, with Damon at my side covered in dust I was ambushed in the hall way by the girls and Stefan. I got into my room and found that I had forty messages and fifty missed calls. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had rubble in my hair from where Klaus had thrown me across the room then hammered my head against the wall. I took a shower to wash away the pain of what I had become. When I got out and had wrapped the towel around me there was a faint knock at my door and Caroline walked in.

"Tyler had them." She said as she held out her hand which contained my earrings. "He's sorry Laura, I told him not to come, he was a wreck at school today, thought he killed you."

"If it wasn't for Stefan yesterday, he would have done." I took the earrings "thank you."

"He didn't mean to hurt you, it was just one of his stupid jokes, he didn't know they were like Stefan and Damon's rings…"

"Caroline, would you stop defending him? Do I look mad no, I look tired? If he is sorry he can say it to my face and not through you okay?" I pulled out some cloths; they put them on in the bathroom. When I came back out to put my earrings back in Caroline was sat on the end of my bed. "Your not here to talk about Tyler then I'm guessing?"

"You weren't in school today, you didn't text anyone back or answer anyone's calls and then you walk in at nine with red marks on your wrists," I pulled my long black sweater over my hands, I hadn't noticed them. "Dust all over you, rubble in your hair and Damon has a cut on his head. Why do you think I'm here Laura? What happened?"

"My life just got turned upside down, again, by Klaus." And opened the door for Caroline to leave, She got up off the bed, her blonde hair bouncing as she walked toward me with a puzzled look on her face but never said a word as she left. I shut the door then curled up on my bed and stared through the window at the stars

When I opened my eyes I was no longer in my living room with my family sat in front of me. They were gone and so should I be. He killed me, Klaus killed me so why am I still here, still alive, still staring out the window at the stars.

A thirst ripped through my vein's through my throat and came out as a scream, a scream that no-one would hear. No-one ever heard me scream, not now, not in the future and not in the past. I was hungry, so hungry but it wasn't hunger it was thirst. I got out of the bed I was in and wondered outside into the night.

People were still walking about outside even at this time and all I could notice was the vein pulsing in their neck, and hit me. I turned and fled into the trees away from blood, away from home, away from those I loved and from those who loved me. Everything came back to me, what had happened, I died with vampire blood in my system, and I remember what I had to do in order for me to carry on. I had to drink human blood.

I stumbled through the trees, not having a clue where I was heading or what I planned to do all I knew was that tears were pouring down my face, and I had to get away from here, get away from the town that was so close to my heart, away from Klaus the monster who did this fro no reason, away from everything I hated and didn't want to become, away from myself.

I had to find shelter by morning and right now my chest was heaving, I was dying. Would it be such a bad thing, I was meant to be dead anyway, would it be o bad if I actually died and didn't save myself? No it wouldn't. Then I thought of Sofia and Scarlet, if I survived I could look out for them, for eternity. Watching over them in flesh seemed like a better option than dying. How selfish could I be? Using my sister as an excuse for me to live.

I had to find someone to kill, I didn't want to I really didn't. If I killed someone to survive I would become the monster that I hated so much that I detested, I would become the abomination of nature. I didn't want to be that. As I stumble through the trees my throat burnt more and more with ever weak step I took.

After walking for what seemed like hours I came across an old man sleeping under a tree. As I crept nearer I could see he was homeless, the dirt on his face and the horrendous smell he was giving off gave it away. He had nothing but the tattered cloths h was wear, his stench burned my nose and made me feel sick to the very core. He lay asleep so peacefully and innocent. What had he ever done to me?

I pulled out the knife that I could see protruding from his pocket and held it carefully above his throat in my in my quaking hand. At this point all I was focused on was receiving the blood that was pumping through the veins beneath the skin. I drew the blade sharply across the rough, dirty skin of the man and dropped it as he flinch then woke up. I didn't look in his eyes once as he tried to fight me off; I shoved his head up and drank deep.

I snapped my eyes shut, I didn't want to relive anymore of that memory. It tore me apart inside just thinking about it. Klaus' words kept echoing in my head. I was to help him kill Elena. I would happily let myself burn in the sun before I aided him in such a plan. I got up off the bed and paced up and down the length of m room near the door, it was open. I closed it after Caroline left, oh well I thought to myself and continued pacing.

Even if he didn't know it, Damon meant the world to me, he knew it once but now I'm not so sure. He melted me, the way he looked at me with those eyes and that perfect smile, how could I not melt? He is so bad-ass but yet so caring, it's not even possible for a guy, but with Damon, anything is possible. How could I let that die, whatever the price, I could find a way out of killing Elena, I have worked my way out of worse, but losing Damon, completely? That was out of the question.

I don't see him often but when I do I remember what I missed, what we gave up in order for both of us to live, in the end we both go our own way but we always find each other again, whether we mean to or not, we always find each other. Sometimes I'm glad but others it just sources more problems for the both of us and we can't spend as long as we hoped for together. Like right now, I have to leave because there is no way I can stay any longer. Not after what I agreed to.

I stopped pacing and pulled my suitcase down off the top off the wardrobe and began pulling cloths out of the wardrobe and onto the bed. Then the draws then the cupboards in the bath room, I was sat on my bed sorting through everything when Elena popped her head around the door and I had the sudden urge to run and never look back.

She never said anything; she just stood there and watched me move around my room packing my bags. It was kind of un-nerving actually, having her just standing there, knowing that I could pounce any second and not having any control over it. I need to leave. Then she walked away. Tears were pouring down my face as piled the last of my cloths into my case and zipped it up. There would be no goodbyes, it would hurt too much. I turned round to walk out the door but Damon, flanked by Elena and Stefan were in the way. I had no time to fight.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I've out stayed my welcome, it's time for me and Sasha leave."

"But I've only just got here. I don't want to leave just yet." Sasha chimed in from behind Stefan, I didn't see her there.

"Sasha, you can stay here until I find us a new place. Damon please, you know why."

"Why? Tell me Laura, I feel like you're the sister I never had."

"Elena, I…"

"If you're in trouble with Klaus…"

"Understatement of the century." I cut in under my breathe.

"If you're in trouble with Klaus, we can help you, right guys?"

"Any reason to kick his sorry ass, I'm in." Damon smirked at me; I just wanted slap it off his face, then he would have something to smirk about.

"I call a house meeting." Stefan offered. Damon rolled his eyes then turned to him.

"But we're all here brother, what's the point?"

"Not quite. Tomorrow after school: everyone, Alaric, Bonnie, the lot."

"Argh!" I turned and slammed the door shut in their faces and threw my case across the room, it slammed into the door and fell open on the floor spewing cloths everywhere.

"Elena, no. leave her be." First sensible thing Damon had said since I got here. Why wouldn't he let me leave? He knew what I had gotten myself into and it was because of him. He owed it to me to let me leave. Nothing could happen to Elena, nothing! With me gone and Klaus not knowing everything would be fine, but if I stayed…that's a whole other story. Right now I need to sleep; dreamlessly. Yeah like that was ever going to happen.

Tuesday: First day of high school here in Mystic Falls. I'm up at six so I can leave the house and get to school all before Elena comes over. Avoiding her was the best idea I had this morning whilst in the shower. I just wanted to get through the day without hurting Elena, I couldn't run, not since I got caught last night. That plus the fact I have that stupid house meeting tonight where I have to come clean to everyone and probably get my ass kicked in the process, however I was not getting my ass kicked in high school, not with the outfit I was wearing.

As I walked across the ground, my knee-high heels echoing through the campus, many head turned and looked at me as I strode by, my black curls bouncing behind me and my brown eyes shielded by my classes. I was completely in black, skinny jeans, boots, tight top, leather jacket. Totally biker chic today; my usually bright red lips were in a smug smile as I walked through the doors of the main entrance where everyone stopped what they were doing to eye up the new girl. This: was the best bit about high school.

I walked trough the doors of the Salvatore house with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Sasha behind me at four. Okay so my plan to avoid Elena didn't exactly work, she is just too fun to be around. I got through the day that's all the matters. We all went to my room and collapsed on my bed. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena couldn't get over the fact that all they guys were practically drooling over me today.

"Oh I have seen her do that many a times and it never get boring." Sasha chimed. "She wears the same outfit in her first day of high school and each time it has the same effect."

"Well I'm sorry if guys just can't resist me." We laughed.

"It's hard for anyone to resist you looking like that; even Tyler had a hard time averting his eyes back to me!"

"Yeah," awkward look "sorry about that Caroline, that wasn't meant to happen, this look is purely to prevent me getting my ass kicked. Back in a minute, going to change before the guys get here." I went to the wardrobe to get some cloths then remember that most of them where in the case under my bed, only Sasha and Elena knew about mu attempt at leaving last night and I didn't want to alarm Caroline and bonnie as to why they were here. What was in my wardrobe would have to do, that just so happened to be my white camisole and blue jeans, perfect.

I walked into the bathroom, changed and freshened myself up the walked backing into the room and sat on the bed next to Bonnie. She gave me a playful nudge as Caroline started talking, all of us tuned her out but still managed to nod and share and opinion at the right time. Just as she was about to ask whether we had actually been listening or not Damon pooped his head around the door, informing us that they guys were here and Stefan was ready to start. Great.

The girls headed for the living room while I lingered behind with Damon at my side. We didn't say anything to each other; I just gave him on of my 'do we have to do this?' looks: he nodded. They all need to know, especially Elena, however I just wanted to deal with this alone. As we walked down the hall together we could hear that Stefan had started without us, aware that we could hear. I winced as he mentioned my name and the fact he thought something was going on due to my attempt at leaving late last night. I just wished he would shut up already. I and Damon were still away down the hall and he just kept going on and on.

Reminded me of the time Damon convinced me to go and see my only living relative at the time, Sofia, my little sister. She died not many weeks after we knocked on her door. She wasn't scared to see me alive after all these year, she just cried, because her older sister had come home. Ashe told me how she had waited for me all her life. How she knew I wasn't really dead and how she didn't know how she knew.

Pain stabbed at my cheat as I walked through the living room door and I collapsed in a heap on the floor, all four girls rushed towards me, Damon dropped at my side, the boy's hesitated but didn't know how to react. Sasha was crouched at me other side, not knowing what to do, I didn't now what to do, just withered in pain. Then, all of a sudden all of my heightened sense zoned in on one person as I felt myself getting ready to attack: Elena.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Get me out of here!" I hissed at Damon breathlessly.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked as he wound his arm around my waist and pulled to my feet.

"Get me out of here while I still have control of my thoughts, god damn it!" Elena approached me "Keep her away from me." I whispered to Sasha as Damon hurried me out the room finally understanding what was happening. I grabbed my car keys of the side bored in passing.

"No Elena, you need to stay here."

"Why? What's going on? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything." I could see Sasha turning round to look in the direction me and Damon were heading in.

It was harder for me to walk the further away I became from Elena, it was like she was keeping me moving, however, I knew that if Damon let me go, I would head straight for Elena and do some damage, damage that probably couldn't be repaired. My feet where starting to drag no matter how hard I tried to move them, there were no way I was getting out of here on my own two feet.

It was like Damon had read my mind because at that moment he had scoped me up in his arms and walked towards the door at me. I looked uncontrollably over his shoulder to see Elena, just Elena, in the middle of the hallway staring after us, her eyes full of concern. In that minute it took everything I had left in me not to jump out of Damon's arms and pounce at her. I couldn't do that, I was fighting myself in Damon's arm. He was holding me so tight and just casually walking closer and closer to the door. It was like he slowed to tease me but I knew he hadn't. The blood surging through my veins was burning my skin, all I could see was the blood pumping through the veins on Elena's neck as she stared at me.

That was the worst part, the actually craving for blood that I had never truly experienced and never desired too. Right now I needed a distraction; however, none of them were coming. I knew that the way I was looking at her must be derange and was probably scaring her more than the feeling inside was scaring me. I had to get away, for her sake as well as my own.

Damon crossed the threshold and as he did, my vision went, along with everything else. I had drowned in my fears…

When my sense came back, I was suffering from a massive headache and was laid down in the back seat of my car. My car that was moving but I wasn't driving. I looked up to see the Damon sat in the driver's seat. I don't even remember giving him my keys. I wondered what the time was, where we were, how much gas my car had left. I sat up and wished I hadn't; head rush.

I saw Damon look at me in the rear view but he never said anything. It was just a quick glance that he thought I hadn't noticed. How did I even get to my car anyway?

"Please tell me this isn't you kidnapping me or something?" I asked as I sat up and scrambled through the car into the passengers seat next to him.

"No, what do you remember?"

"Of what? How I woke up in my car after walking into the living room at the Salvatore house? Nothing. I was just about to ask you how I got here."

"Laura, if you hadn't told me to get you out of there you probably would have ripped Elena limb from limb…"

"Oh my god! Did I hurt her?" my mind flashed to Elena standing alone in the hallway as I floated towards the door.

"Don't worry; you didn't lay a finger on her. You still had control of your thoughts, until you passed out that is. You were fighting Laura. Fighting to get free but fighting to stay in my arms at the same time."

"I grabbed my keys on the way past and told you to drive didn't I?"

"Yeah," We both fell silent.

When I walked through the door of the Salvatore house with Damon behind me, it was like Monday night all over again. Everyone rushed out into the hall to make sure it was us. I met Sasha's eyes. She just shook her head at me and walked back into the living room. I had hurt her, hurt her buy not telling her what was going on. I never meant to be she couldn't have known.

I walked down the hall, ignoring everyone else, not caring what they were saying, turned on Stefan when he grabbed my arm in passing, teeth down until he let me go, straight into the living room. Where I flashed in front of Sasha before she could even think of parking her ass and sulking. I just stared at her straight in the eyes. _I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, okay, I'm sorry! There are still two vampires in the hall and they can't be hearing this just yet. So look me in the eye and listen because I know you can hear. GOD DAMNS IT SASHA LOOK AT ME!_ She looked at me and I could tell that she wanted to anywhere but, _Klaus compelled me, Sunday night, to help him kill Elena, okay, Damon was there he knows. I couldn't tell you. I was meant to tell you all earlier but Klaus took over. I only just had control of my thought enough to get myself out. If you want to blame someone, blame Damon, Klaus had nothing on me until he came floating in. I couldn't just let him stake him there and then, I didn't agree either, that why he compelled me. Earlier I passed out and when I woke up I didn't know what I was doing in the back of my car or how I got there as all I could remember was entering the living room. Do you know how that feels? Not knowing what you have done, knowing that you could have hurt someone you cared about? It's horrible. I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell you Sasha. So sorry. But now you know, you must promise not to say anything until I do. Okay? _ She nodded and with tears in her eyes pulled me into a hug.

Amazingly everyone was still out in the hall. I expected them to come in when they didn't hear voices. Damon was ear wigging, he could always hear my thought, at least when I intended them to be heard. I could tell that he had listened by the way he looked at me when I walked out the living room and up the hall to my room. Again I ignored everyone, I needed time to gather my thought before I spilled my deepest, darkest to them all. Somehow I doubt I will survive telling the truth. Stefan will probably kill me before I have the chance to say I'm sorry at all.

I walked into my room and when I turned round from closing the door I was staring at Elena, who was sat calmly on my bed like it was her own. What is it with people sitting on my bed like it was theirs? First Klaus, the Damon, then Caroline and now Elena, it could just be me.

All I could do was stand and stare, I couldn't say anything, and my throat had gone dry. I side-stepped away from the door towards the dresser, eye's still fixed on Elena, I must be freaking her out something wicked.

"Damon!" I called with slight panic in my voice, Elena didn't detect it but I was sure he would. Elena got up off the bed just as the door swung open and Damon came barging trough. He didn't notice Elena at first, just came speed walking to stand in front of me. He put his hand either side of my face and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Laura, it's okay, whatever it is, and it's okay…"

"I think it's me." Elena said and Damon whirled round to look at her then back at me, his lips moved to make a tiny O shape. It was like everything fell in to place with one look at Elena, the fear on my face, the panic in my voice, all of it.

"Elena, I'm so sorry… I … you have to leave. I'm sorry…" and with that I collapsed in a heap on the floor. I was expecting her to just walk out but she didn't, she walked towards me and sat crossed legged on the floor right in front of me.

"Laura," she placed both hands on my shoulder and I looked up into her deep brown eyes, "Whatever it is that has happened, I trust you, okay, no matter how bad it may seem to you, I trust you, completely. You wont hurt me, I know that's what you afraid of, I saw it in your eyes earlier and I saw it in your eyes just now. I trust you Laura, okay?" I smiled weakly at her and blinked the tear out of my eyes as she pulled us both into our knees and into a hug.

"Thank you." I said when we pulled back and Damon helped us both to our feet. I turned look at him. "I think it's time to tell them…" he placed a figure on my lips.

"Not tonight, you've had a long day and you have school in the morning, make it through tomorrow and then I'll stand by your side and take the blame."

"Sorry _dad_. Goodnight Elena."

"It'll be okay Laura, I trust you," she gave me another hug, "goodnight."

I woke early next morning, however not as early as before. I had a shower and pulled on some less show stopping cloths. Long white top with a tiger made out of crystals on it, Butler & Wilson, with black legging and white heels. I have loads of heels. I did natural make-up this morning which made me look paler that normally because of my black curls.

As I walked down the hall I heard Damon snoring and as I went past Stefan's room I could hear the shower going. I walked into the kitchen hoping like hell they had some pop tarts or something. They did, thank god! I popped them in the toaster and sat at the table to eat them. I had just finished washing my plate and what ever else I used when Damon walked in, sporting a very sexy case of bed head.

He didn't say anything, he just watched me as I moved around the kitchen drying up and putting stuff away. Kind of creepy really. Without saying a word I walked out of the kitchen leaving him burning holes in the back of my top. I knew he was watching still as I walked down the hall so I flipped him off with a smug smile on my face and I heard him laugh under his breathe.

I pulled up to the Salvatore house at half four with a car full, Elena riding shotgun and Sasha, Bonnie and Caroline in the back. Elena was first through the door and we were all laughing at how I embarrassed Ric today in history. He was going on about The Battle of Willow Creek and how it was in 1860 when in fact it was five years later and the last battle of the civil war, and I'm English. He wasn't too happy, and now when I thought about what I had to do, neither was I. all of my glee had gone.

We walked into the living room to find the guys already there, standing, either behind the couch or the chairs facing the door. I stayed where I was while the girls went and sat down and Damon walked over to me.

"Hey," he said as he put a finger under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at him "I know you don't want to do this but I am here right beside you and I know that all of this is my fault so don't be afraid to say it. It'll be okay just lets get this over with. Yeah?" he smoothed my hair as I nodded. I took in a deep breathe and walked forward closely followed by Damon.

"Okay, so I know that you are all dying to know what happened Sunday and why I turned up at nine Monday night, especially Caroline," I looked to here and we grinned at one another "the thing is, Sunday night I went for a walk as I had been cupped up in the house all day no thanks to Tyler. Anyway, that's not the point, the point is that while I was out walking I got kidnapped, vamp napped, whatever you want to call, I don't care, just call it something…"

"Your going off the point again…" Damon began but didn't have time to finish.

"Shut up," I turned on him and glared him down "let me do this at my pace; this is my secret, okay? Good, continuing. So after being vamp napped by Klaus I woke up to find my self chained to a chair in some kind of cellar, he had some sort of deranged plan brewing in his head which now involves me…hey, wait, let me finish before you all try to rip me limb from limb.

"He wanted me to help him kill Elena, hold your horses! Jeez, what part of let me finish do you guys not understand? Christ, anyway, I told him that it would never happen because he had nothing to hold over me, nothing that I cared about enough to do as he said…"

"Why do I get the feeling that this is not going to end all happy with you kicking Klaus' ass and him dead?" Bonnie chipped in and received quite a few hushes from everyone but me.

"That was until…Damon came floating in, unconscious, followed by some which called Greta. And you see, well, I tried to play it like he didn't mean anything to me but he was going to stake him and there was no way in hell I was letting that happen, that plus the fact, Stefan you would never have forgiven me no matter how hard you try to act like you don't care about you brother. However there was also no way in hell I was helping him do what he wanted.

"So I managed to break free of the chair, quite impressively actually, shame no-one was there to see it, have a good fight with Klaus but hell, its Klaus, I lost and he compelled me. I can't remember what he compelled me to do because that was part of the compulsion, I'm so sorry." I looked down at my hand, hanging my head in shame. I really didn't want to say all of that but it had to be said.

"What does this mean exactly?" I looked up to find Elena standing in front of everyone else, however it was clear that everyone else wanted to be in front of her, shielding her from the monster that stood before then all.

"It effectively means that…" deep breathe "I… I'm Klaus' puppet."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Before anyone could breathe, Stefan was flying through the air towards me, eyes burning, and fangs down. His hand clamped round my neck as he push me backwards into something solid, the wall, bookcase, I didn't know which. I knew I deserved this so I didn't try to fight; I just put my hand over his as he lifted me off the ground, and it eased the pain just a little bit.

"STEFAN!" Elena screamed from behind him but he didn't seem to listen. "I trust her Stefan, let her go. She won't hurt me. If I trust her so should you." She said calmly. He listened but he didn't want to hear what she was saying, that much was obvious. Every pair of eyes in the room was focused on us. He let me drop to a pile on the floor, actually gasping for air, rubbing my throat. He looked at me like I was a pile of shit. I didn't blame him.

"Look, if you want to kill me go ahead, I deserve it. I should have died when I was really seventeen, the night Klaus killed me. I would rather die here and now than hurt her. Rip me apart if you like, but know this…"

"I'm the one to blame," Damon cut in as he helped me to my feet. I just stared at him, along with everyone else. "What, if I hadn't followed you, he wouldn't have anything to hold against you…"

"Your right: Why did you follow me Damon?"

"…"

"Where did your trust for me go? You're right, it is your fault. And you have no idea how much I hate you right now." And with that I turned on my heels and stalked out the room.

"Laura!" he called after me.

"Save it, Salvatore!" I snapped back, walking down the hall I heard the continuation of the cliff hanger I just left floating in the air.

"She called me Salvatore, she never calls me Salvatore…" that was Damon sounding dumbstruck.

"Yeah, well Damon, she's pissed, get used to it." Caroline. Good old Caroline.

I didn't see Damon again that night, and the rest of the week flew by without a hitch. School was a breeze as I had done it all before. Everyone was fine with me apart from Stefan and to be honest I didn't blame him. If the situation were reversed I would be exactly the same. I was thankful to Elena for continuing to trust me, it gave the others the opportunity to as well and after seeing my desperation to get out of the room Tuesday afternoon, they all believed me when I said I would rather die.

I apologised to Tyler for that dig I made at him on Thursday, I didn't see any of them after I walked out. I was also thankful for that, I couldn't face anyone; I had just faced part of my fears and told my darkest secret, I never thought I would have a secret bigger than being a vampire, but being the equivalent of Klaus puppet trumped vamp, no doubt.

By Friday was still mad at Damon and I knew I would be for a while yet. Since Monday the realisation of the situation hadn't fully settled until we got in from school Tuesday and then spilling my guts Wednesday. It was Damon's fault, all of it. What I didn't get was why he didn't trust me. I don't know whether I am being paranoid of whether I am seeing glimmers of the man I don't know but heard about. The cold hearted murderer who pulls a witch's heart from her chest, or the man who turned an innocent girl out of boredom, or even the cold blooded killer who kills he brother best friend. I knew all of this but he didn't know I knew. Witch's talk, and my best friend, just so happens to be one of them.

I never believe what I heard because the man I knew would always put others first. Would be so loving and caring, and wouldn't let anyone hurt me. However, since I got her, he has lied to me and he has never done that before, I can usually tell when he is lying to me but only face to face which is how I didn't know this time. He also followed me, not trusting me, why? None of this made any sense; however, as I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling on a cold wet, Friday afternoon, I wasn't going to dwell on it.

I got up and walked to the living room where I walked in on Elena and Stefan, and immediately turned round.

"I think I'll just go back to my room…"

"Laura!" Elena head popped up over the back of the sofa, "hey, I'm sorry, we're decent. I thought you were out with Bonnie and Caroline like Sasha is…"

"I didn't know they were going out?" this was Sasha payback for not telling hr about Klaus, I knew she would get even at some stage. "I take it Damon is out as well else you two wouldn't have…I can't even finish that sentence" I laughed under my breath. I saw Elena batter Stefan's hands away as she stood up and moved around the sofa towards me. Stefan's eyes darting from me to Elena and back again, he still didn't completely trust me.

"Well maybe we could do something?"

"No, I can just go for a drive, any way, you're busy." I partly turned for the door.

"Ah, come on, we haven't done anything in ages. I know lets go shopping." She was practically beaming at her. When I replied I wasn't looking at her, but over her shoulder.

"Stefan? Are you okay with this? I promised to call both you and Damon as soon as anything weird happens."

"Sure, I can't keep her all to myself all the time." He smiled.

"Shopping it is. Go grab your coat." After she had left the room I walked up to the back of the sofa "thank you, I know you don't trust me which is why I am so thankful, I wont hurt her."

"I know." He replied.

"You ready!" Elena called from the hall. I turned my head in the direction of the front door.

"Yeah! Thank you."

And that is what my Friday afternoon consists of, shopping with the sister I never had. It was great, walking around mystic falls, having fun not think about anything at all. We stopped off in the grill of tea. We had better service and a lot longer to talk than last time and we were both thankful for than. We had a nice conversation with both Tyler and matt as well. We had a laugh.

It felt so good, to laugh with friend. I never had many and now it felt like I had a family again. A family I would do any thing to protect, and with this family I could do exactly that; protect them. I could never do that before, I was never strong enough, and even when I was I would have most probably done more damage than good. I had to run to protect them. I never truly left then.

Damon managed to hunt down my younger sister Sofia one summer. She always knew that I was still alive, a vampire, I don't how, I didn't ask. A week later she died, I attended the funeral. Little Sofia who got terrified so easily but yet was not terrified of me and told everyone about me, now I have been in touch with most of the families line age, in fact, my god knows how many greats niece lives not to far from here, in the middle of the woods. I call her nana, I've called all of them nana. So as I sat with Elena eating I mentally planned a trip to see her tomorrow. I didn't need the car; I would take a walk in the woods, following the scent of cookies. That's what she told me to do if ever I was in the area.

We got back about nine, put our stuff away and then sat with a cup of hot chocolate near the fire with the boys.

"You guys don't have any plans tomorrow that you were thinking of including me into do you?" I asked as I watched the flames dance and the room was full of an awkward silence after the abrupt ending to our previous conversation. If I didn't have a question to ask I would have ended up sing 'banana, bananananna, nah banana' just to break the tension.

They all looked at each other in silent communication, and then shook their heads. I had already told the others not to plan anything with me, so my Saturday was free.

"No why?" Stefan asked.

"Ever since I met my sister a few years ago, before she died, I've been able to stay in touch with my family and I have a granddaughter who lives in the woods, not to far fro here. I was think to go and see her." I smiled into my cup and looked up to find Damon looking sideways at me, like I was lying. Great; more trust issues not that I didn't have enough already. "Erm, is that okay with you guys?" not that I need to ask I added to myself.

"Sure, you don't need to ask Laura, but are you sure it's a good idea, with you being a vampire and all?" Elena said.

"Surprisingly, they all know, they are not afraid, it's was a story that Sofia told and it was in her will that I was to be part of the family again. It's weird I know." And as if to close the subject I got up, washed up my cup and anything else that needed doing and went to bed.

I got up early Saturday as I didn't know how far I would be walking. It rained all night so it would wet walking through the woods, I took a quick shower, and pulled my damp hair into a loose bun and pulled on my worst faded blue jeans and the top that I least liked the most. It was no longer raining and it wasn't cold so I put on my red jacket and trainers. I plucked my I-pod from the docking station and as I walked down the stairs, holding onto the banister all the way, feeling nothing but wood, I chose a song, plugged myself in and head out the door and straight into the woods.

The sky was bleak and dark, the air was musty, the ground squelched underfoot as I walked deeper and deeper into the dense forest with the music of my I-pod blasting in my ears. The sun was lurking somewhere behind the clouds but wasn't visible yet. It never really was the days after it had rained however there was a glimmer of hope for sunshine peaking through, good job I had my earrings back; looked like I would need them at some point. In fact I always needed them, whether I wanted the or not, they had too be warm at all times.

I don't know how long I was walking for when I smelt the sweet odour of cookies, just like Grandma Gracie had said I would. I turned my head and saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. A dark figure wearing a leather jacket, it reminded me a lot of Damon but surely he wouldn't follow me again, not after what happened last time, would he?

I pulled one head phone out, slowed down and listened; they slowed down too. I pulled the other one out as well and sped up, listening hard. Whoever was following changed direction and sped up too. Still following the scent of Gracie 's cookies, I ran a bit and then with a delicate leap, jumped up to perch on a branch in near by tree like a cat, and waited for my follower to arrive.

It wasn't long before he came to a stop under the tree I was in, he looked both left and right; he even turned round. It was in fact Damon; I could tell that scruffy hair a mile off let alone from up here. Before he had the chance to look up I jumped from the branch I was on, landing on his shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground. He hit is head on a rock and knocked him self unconscious. That would teach him, I did a neat little forward roll and got gracefully to my feet. Not happy. Not happy at all. I walked off, further in to the woods.

I don't know how long I was walking for until I came to the clearing with Gracie's house in it; however, it wasn't that long at all. I walked up to the faded green do and knocked gently. No answer. I knocked a little harder and the door creaked open at my touch. I pushed it back against the wall and peered inside.

"Gracie? Gracie, its Laura! I need to be invited in, can you come and do that for me?" still no answer "Gracie?" I approached the threshold because something clearly wasn't right; I held the doorframe and braced myself for the slam of the barrier stopping me from entering my grand-daughters house. It wasn't there. No! Something was wrong, something was very wrong indeed. The barrier should have been up, I should have had to been invited in.

I just walked straight in, cautiously walking from room to room. Then I found her, lying on the floor of the living room. At first I thought she had fallen over and knocked herself out, _but the barrier was down! _I thought to myself. As I walked closer to Gracie I could smell blood and without thinking I sank to my knees two feet away from her body.

This was no death of natural causes, not at all. As the tears filled my eyes and spilled over, I reached out a shaking hand and pulled her towards me. Her eyes where white and glazed and there was a great bug gash in her throat; it had been ripped out. This wasn't human. It was fresh; the blood was only just starting to clot. _Oh Gracie. _

When I got in looked at the stairs and sure enough, Damon's leather jacket was hanging, damp on the banister, not where it was this morning. I stood still and listened as I un-zipped my own coat. He was getting himself a drink in the living room. I headed that way

"Did you enjoy your walk?" I asked as I threw my coat over the back of one of the chairs, crossed my arms and turned on him.

"No idea what you re talking about, I never left the house."

"Oh come on Damon! You followed me!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"You have mud on the heels of your shoes and the hem of your trousers, you have already rushed off what was on your knees; it's fresh. There are evergreen leaves in your hair, and your leather jacket; this is currently hanging on the banister, where it wasn't this morning and is damp. It rained last night."

"How did you...?"

"I'm a vampire I notice these thing, and I saw you. I'm the one who jumped you from the trees and knocked you out. You ever follow me again and I will do to you what you did to Bree. Witches talk and my best friends just so happens to be one," I turned on my heel and began to stalk out of the room, until I got to the door where I turned to say "By the way, I knew Lexi, she was a good friend. I know thing that you would never have wished for me to know. Does the name Vicki ring any bells?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I left damn dumb stuck in the middle of the living room, that'll teach him to mess with me. Why was he following me? Why was he so different from that last time I saw him? None of this made any sense. I needed to sleep. My grand-daughter was dead, which meant I would have to stay away from the rest of the family as they wouldn't know.

The thing that really got me about today was the fact that the wound on Gracie's neck wasn't vampire. I don't know what it was. When I got into my room, I left the door open, kicked off my shoes and jumped onto my bed, folding my arms over my eyes. What a day. There was a soft knock on the door. I sat up and patted the bed next to me. Elena walked over.

"So how was your day? Where did you go again?"

"I went to my grand-daughter. She was dead and Damon followed me again, so I'll let you answer your own question."

"Oh, I'm sorry… how? Was it natural?"

"She had her throat ripped out Elena; I don't think that was natural. It didn't look vampire either, it looked…" an image of Tyler flashed in my head and I turned to look at her wide-eyed "werewolf?"

"Tyler? It couldn't be…"

"Unless there are other werewolves around here that we don't know of, yeah, plus that would be very dangerous, not knowing."

She smiled nervously, got up and left.

I woke up Sunday with a massive headache, I don't know what caused it and I couldn't remember my dream either and that is never normally a good sign. I don't think it was that bad, at least I hoped it wasn't. I just knew I was getting worked up over nothing; I do it all the time.

As I sat up, I remember the events of yesterday and wondered how Damon was planning to make it up to me this time. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to work. This was twice he had followed me, admittedly, this time the events after the fact weren't so catastrophic; however, he still followed me.

I took a shower and washed away the salt that was on my tear stained face. My grand-daughter was dead and there was nothing to do. I looked down at my right hand and at the lapis lazuli ring that was now there.

"Gracie, Gracie, Gracie no" tears where pouring down my face as I knelt to my granddaughter lifeless body. There was nothing I could do. No blood would fix this. I held I hand as I cried into the carpet.

I let go, sat back on my heels, wiped my tears away and figured out what to do. I could leave her here on the floor. She was the only family I had left. No-one else; Gracie was the last Smith, apart from myself. The garden I thought to myself. I got up and found a shovel near the back door, walked away out into the yard and began to dig.

I didn't know how long I was out the back, I didn't care, however when I had finished, I went inside washed my hands and knelt at Gracie's side once more. Who would do this? Klaus? No, this wasn't vampire, it was something else. I wiped away the teas that where once again falling down my face. I moved my hand over her face and closed her eyes for the final time. _Come on, sweetheart. _I thought to myself as it picked up her light and lifeless body. I carried her out into to the picket fenced yard, right down to the bottom, out of the boundary and in to the woods, where under an oak tree I had made her final place of rest.

I laid a blanket on the ground next to the graved and laid her on it; I closed my eyes and said my final goodbyes before gently wrapping her in the blanket and lowering her carefully into the ground at my feet. I said a prayer and the shovelled the dirt back into the whole.

I walked slowly back to the house, my vision blurred with tears. I have no family left, only friends. This was not how this day was meant to go. I got to the backdoor and fell through the fresh hold where the sobs of agony ripped through me. I didn't have the energy to get up so I sat against the door frame and looked out into the woods.

After a while and fresh out of tears, I got up and wondered through the house. I drew all the curtains and turned out all the lights. The house was small and cosy; however it was in fact a bungalow. The size was perfect for Gracie; she wasn't old in her fifties I think. I came through the back door and straight into the kitchen where the stove was still light and the whit lino was blood stained. I turned off the stove and looked in the cupboard under the sink for the bleach.

I finished everything I could think off and was in the living room when I noticed a card propped on the coffee table with my name written on it. Next to the card was a small ring, silver with two small lapis lazuli stones in it. It was beautiful, with three silver roses separating the lapis. I held it in my hand and picked up the card.

Dear Laura,

If you are reading this then something has happened because if I was out then you wouldn't be able to get in. I'm sorry for whatever may have happened, I don't know why it did but maybe I could shed some light on the matter.

I was visited the other day by a gentleman name Klaus, he said he was a friend of your, don't worry, I didn't invite him in the house, he looked a bit shifty, like you, however but not a nice person.

He requested to come in however; I shut the door in his face. Then he shouted something at me through the door that sounded like 'you are marked old woman, be careful you are marked'. I took no notice and went about my day. It scared me Laura, it scared me to the core, I didn't know if anything was to happen so just in case I wrote you this and left on the table the gift I was giving you anyway.

I've met a few witches in my life and one of them gave me this, know you and that all you had were some earrings, I think he name was Bree. I thought our meeting today would be the perfect time to give it to you.

Wear it and live long and forever alive.

Love, Always,

Gracie

Xxx

I had no tears left to spill, so it was like I was gagging on air. It hurt, it hurt so much. Klaus had marked her, my family, whatever that mean. I put the card in my jacket and the ring on my finger. I grabbed the door keys off the hook when walking down the hall and locked the house behind me…

I clutched the towel closer to my skin as I walked into my room and found Damon sat on my bed. I nearly dropped the towel. I glared at him, not saying a word then went to my wardrobe. Pulled out my three quarter whit leggings and my black drama queen top, also, white pants and bra, then walked, again without a word back into the bathroom to get dressed.

When I came back out, my damp hair hanging loose around my shoulder, Damon was sill there. I walked to my dresser and plugged my hair dryer in and turned it, drowning out anything that Damon was about to say. I knew he was because I watched him open his mouth in the mirror, then he shut it and looked down at his hands. I turned the dryer off and turned on my seat to face him.

"You do realise that whatever you have to say is so not going to change how pissed I am at you?" I cocked my head slightly and raised one eye brow at him, waiting for a reply.

"I know," he said looking at my hand and then at my face. My hair was tucked behind me ears and I was wearing different earrings. He looked at me funny, "where are your earrings?" he asked, looking slightly hurt. Good, he deserved to hurt for once.

"In my jewellery box, I don't need them at the moment."

"Because of that?" he jerked his chin towards my hand and I nodded "who gave it to you?"

"it was a gift from Gracie…" and there was that pain again, no more tears left to cry, the sickly knot in the pit of your stomach, the feeling of someone squeezing your throat. The coldness inside of you "which is why I am wearing it, anyway, I've wanted to change my earring for years."

"Oh. And how is Gracie?"

"Dead." I replied matter-of-factly and walked out the room and down the hall where Damon followed me.

"What, did your thirst for human blood get the better of you, finally?" he didn't have time to blink I turned on him, full vampire mode, fangs down, and grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the wall where I lifted him off the floor a little.

"Do you really think this is the time for your snide comments? You are already walking on thin ice as it is; do you really think joking about my granddaughter death is the way to go about things? She is _dead _Damon! Gone and buried, I have no family left…I don't even have you!" Tears stung at my eyes, I let go, letting him drop to the floor and stalked off down the hall, grabbing my car keys off the side bored in passing. I had just reached my car when Damon called to me.

"Laura waits!"

"Why? So can bring me down so more? So you can be an even bigger jackass than what you just where? I don't think so!" I slammed my keys in to the lock and pulled the drivers side door open.

"No, so I can come with you…" he said as he slid into the passenger's seat next to me and shut the door.

I turned the key in the engine and backed out "this doesn't change a thing" I snarled as we drove down the drive and turned on to the open road. I had no idea where I was going, Damon did.

We didn't talk at all, I was too mad and I didn't want another fight. He simply said either, left, right or straight on. I followed. His directions took us to a bridge, not far from the cemetery. I pulled over and got out. I leant against the railing and looked down at the cool, blue shallow water below.

My mind immediately flashed to the canal in England and I shut my eyes as now was not I time I wanted to smile and laugh. I wanted to grab Damon by throat and chuck him in it. Maybe that would remind him of what we have. _Had, _I couldn't see how any of this was fixable, Damon had over stepped the mark to many times. On numerous occasions risked too much but now…

It those two mistakes it all felt lost, destroyed, and as I watch the current drag twigs along I longed for it all back, for Damon to be back, because I knew, even if I didn't wasn't to admit it; that the Damon who stood next to me right now, gleaming in the sun light was not the Damon I knew last summer, he was someone different, someone I didn't like very much. Things had to change, and fast.

Why was it that while I stood here, with him next to me, not talking it felt like all hope was lost? It felt like the day we lost it all. After everything fell apart and it took us forever to build it back up again. We stood in similar position as to now, but instead of being furious with Damon, I was heart broken. I couldn't go into that, it meant tears, and right now, I had none left to shed, not even for him.

I notice him turned his head slightly in my direction and this whole scene was too much like last time, too familiar. I hated him in that moment, for all those years ago when he put me through so much for all the right reason. It hurt then and it still hurts now just thinking about it. I knew I shouldn't but at times when the scene is too much like that day I can't help it.

I bowed my head and squeezed my eyes shut, blinking back the tears, forcing myself to think of something else. I looked at him and he looked at me desperately. Sorry. That was definite and clear and in that look, just that one look, I forgave him for every wrong moved he had made since I go here. How could I not, when those eyes pierced so deep into my soul, saw each of my thoughts? How could I not melt into his body as his arms wound there way around me? How could I not resist the intensity of those eyes as they locked on mine as he lowered his head toward mine? Nor could I resist the sweetness of his lips on mine. The gentleness of the kiss, savouring every flavour, the way our lips moved as one, in perfect harmony, as they have on many occasions before. This was different; this was needy, full of love and desire.

One hand round my waist pulls me closer, they other running through my hair not letting me come up for air as I didn't need it. We could have gone on for ever. Eventually I pulled back, actually gasping for air and so was he. I placed my hand over his heart and felt the steady rise and fall of his chest. His eyes shone like the water below us.

I twisted awkwardly in his arms so I was by his side and locked the car. Very romantic to hear the beeps of it looking after a kiss, he took the keys and put them in his pocket and led me forwards, one arm around my waist in to the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Not far from the bridge, which I learnt was called Wickery Bridge, stood the grave yard of Mystic fall, split in to two. The old cemetery, where the victims of war were laid down for their final rest and the new cemetery where people like, Elena's parent where buried.

We didn't talk; we just walked slowly holding each others hands as we ventured through the woods towards then cemetery. I didn't want to speak; I knew it would rein everything if I did. This new found sense of safety, the kiss on the bridge: all the magic in that would be gone if I opened my mouth to talk now. I know for a fact I would say something relation to the past. My past I have created since I have arrived here in Mystic Falls. The past that Damon has been far from himself in, but now, it seems almost right, like things are how they should be,

Whenever I am with Damon, it always brings me back to England, always. This time, instead of the cannel, I thinking about the Forest of Dean, and the time we spend wandering the many tracks lined with the sea of purple that were blue bells. The sound of the bracken breaking under foot, and the birds singing peacefully in the trees high above us, the sun streaming in through the trees and bouncing off the ground, it was perfect, like no trouble in the world could reach us. Nothing did, not that day.

Walking with Damon now was just like then, minus the blue bells. The birds were singing but it wasn't as nice, however, bird song always gave me the safe sensation of home. Of England, Scarlet and Sofia, my sister that I never got to see grow up or get married. More reason for me to hate Klaus.

Klaus was another reason I didn't want to talk. What ever we talked about, he would surely crop up and he had cause so much hate and anger in my life that right now, I would end up taking it out on Damon, he would understand, but I would hate myself even more than what I do already. Klaus is a real piece or work, a real living nightmare that has to be dealt with sooner or later.

We seemed to be walking to higher ground and that brought my thoughts back the Forest of Dean, we were gradually climbing higher and higher, then we finally appeared at the top of a hill looking down on the beautiful Speech house Lake that didn't sit far from the community centre at the heart of the forest. The sun was setting and had cast an orange glow over the breath-taking surroundings. We sat down and admired the view, we had no concern what so ever for our well being or how dark or how late it was getting, one of the perks of being a vampire I suppose.

However, on our present walk, we didn't come out at the top of hill looking down on a lake with the sun setting; we came out of the forest at the cemetery. Not as romantic as the last time, however, I had Damon at my side and that was enough, just knowing that he still felt the same way after all this years is romantic enough for me. Little did I know that entering the cemetery was about to shatter my perfect world.

There was nothing out of the ordinary there, nothing to suggest that things from this moment would come spiralling down. Nothing to warn me that the kiss we just shared meant anything because there was nothing to warn me that the guy I had been walking with was not the Damon I knew, nothing to warn me that his true colours were about to show.

It was ordinary; everything was ordinary so I don't know why everything went so cold. It wasn't the air, it was my core itself. I looked at Damon and I could see he was bored. How could her be bored with me? It made no sense; he had never been bored whilst with before. I tried to distract myself from the truth by looking around me.

We were in the new part of the cemetery; everything was so clean and pristine. Fresh flowers dotted about the place, it was peaceful with the birds singing, and with my hearing the occasional scuttling of a squirrel up and tree or between the headstones.

Headstones that were so intricately and beautiful decorated. One stood out from the rest, facing me and Damon, it was stunning, like a scroll and from here on the edge if the woods I could read the inscription on the double head stone.

In Memory

Grayson Gilbert Miranda Somers-Gilbert

May 23, 2009

Loving Parents

The pain that struck my heart in that moment was nothing I was prepared for and tears stung at my in remembrance of the pain of losing my own parents so young. I notice Damon look and me the follow my eyes and put two and two together, he decided to make the situation worse.

"Their car drove of Wickery Bridge. She was in the car with them. Stefan heard the crash and went to their rescue. He tried to get her dad out but he refused to be helped until his daughter was out of harms way. By the time he had finished saving Elena and went back for them, they were dead. He was too late"

I small sob escaped me but not enough to alert Damon, my hand flew to my mouth to prevent anymore escaping and I could feel the coldness of my tears on my hand. I didn't ask, I didn't even wonder, why tell me that?

I was trying to compose myself when I heard the small cry's of a child. Not a cry of help, but of loneliness, sadness, sorrow. I looked up to find Damon staring at the small child not far from Elena's parent grave. The heat on my left hand suddenly faded and I looked see my hand still in a holding position but Damon's no longer there. He was already headed toward the child when I realised and started after him but at a distance.

I though he was going to help until he looked back and I saw the coldness in his eyes, the eyes of a monster.

"Damon…"I said uncertainly.

"What? I'm bored." He snapped back. _No! _I though desperately at my speed increased.

"Damon, what ever it is you are going to do, don't I know what happened last time you got bored…Vicki." He stopped, I stopped, I caught my breath and the look he gave me chilled me to the bones. Pure hatred was in his eyes. He sped at the child and spun her round to face me, holding her in a vice like grip, I was too frozen, too shocked to move, this wasn't Damon, and he would do it, would he?

With one last look at me he moved the child red hair away from her neck and sank his fangs deep into the child's throat. It was he petrified scream that brought me back to my sense. I spend forwards, grabbing the child's shoulder in my right hand and with my left I shoved Damon hard and strong right it the centre of the chest, he flew back and toppled over several headstones.

I didn't give a second to assess the damage; I turned back to the child, bite my wrist and told the girl to drink. There was a second of hesitation but with a smile and an encouraging nod from me, she drank and I could see the wound on her neck healing already.

"What's your name?" I asked when the wound was healed completely.

"Kelly."

"Okay Kelly, can you do something for me?" she nodded "I want you to run home, and stay there, okay? Never come out without and adult again, yes?" she nodded "and if you ever see this man again," I pointed to Damon lying on the floor and she followed my finger "I want you scream. As loud as you can, okay?" she nodded, I patted her should and she ran home.

As I walked to Damon, I picked up the fallen headstones; luckily none of them were broken. I reach Damon and kicked him in the side to wake him up. He did and sat up to look at me, and then he looked around fro the girl. Smiled and wiped the blood away from around his mouth.

He smirked at me as he stood up and I slapped him hard around the face, you could feel the rage practically radiating from my body. He glared at me as he wiped the blood from his cheek as if to say 'what did I do?' I told him before he could even ask.

"She was just a child! It wasn't because you were hungry, if I was I might have an ounce of understanding, but it wasn't was it? It was out of boredom!" I turned on my heel and stalked back the way we came.

"How am I meant to get back!" he called after me.

"You're a vampire are you not? Find your own way home!" I retorted and disappeared into the woods.

We stood in the hallway, gazes locked, about an hour after I left the cemetery, I had driven really slowly and he must have walked at human speed as well as we entered the house at the same time. I had turned to talk to him only to find him glaring at me out of the corner of his cobalt blue eyes.

"What?" I demanded, he snickered then he walked away, just like that, he walked away down the hall with me staring after him like some stupid love struck teenager, except I wasn't. I was a pissed of adult in a teenagers body, and he was in for it.

"Laura?" Stefan asked as he approached me cautiously.

"I don't know that guy," I said still staring after Damon and only after hearing his door shut did I turn to Stefan. "I know Damon but I don't know him. He killed someone in front of me today, Out of boredom! He knows how I feel. She was just a child!"

"I'll talk to him..."

"No, I know what I have to do." and with that I stormed off down the hall after him. I reached his room and walked straight in, not bothering to knock, not bothering to check to see if I had broken the door. I probably had but didn't care, not right now.

"We need to talk!" I snapped as I slammed his door behind me, "this is going to sound incredibly harsh, but to hell with being nice, your not, so why should I be? I don't care what you do or who you are when your not with me. What you _do _when we say our goodbyes at the end of every summer is none of my business, but what is my business is _you,_

"You have been trying to be the guy I know since I got here, however, you have been letting bit of jack-ass you through and I'm sick of him! It's been a week, and in that week you have lied, to me of all people! Followed me twice, one ending with devastating consequences and today you killed someone in front of me! When I'm not with you, you switch your humanity off, I know that now and it takes you a while to turn it back on.

"I don't care about your messed up past before you met me. Whatever twisted love story you got caught up in with Katherine and Stefan is your story and I sure as hell don't want any part of it! But I don't like what I'm seeing Damon, because right now, when I look at you, I see Klaus.

"I see a monster I have fallen in love with. A monster I will never get over because I have fallen that far! A monster that I know I can't be without. But… I want to see the man I have fallen in love with. The man I won't let myself get over. The man I don't ever want to be without. The man that would kick anyone's ass who hurt me, that would go from here to Tim-buck-too in a flash if it's what I asked. The man that loves me back, that saved me from a fate worse that death…

"You better switch your humanity back on and quick because until you do, I'm gone. Until you do, you wont see me, you wont call me, you won't text me, you won't stalk me 'cause that's just creepy, you wont talk to me.

"I know that man is in there, just let him out. Just let him out Damon, because then I'll be happy, and I know that's all he ever wants." And with tears stinging at my eyes and turned and left the room quietly and headed for my own. I didn't ever look back, although it took everything I had left not to, it had it the honesty of my words. I'm gone. I don't know where but I'm gone.

There was no-one to stop me this time as I pulled my cases down of the top of my wardrobe and started packing everything into them. Elena never cam to the door, however I knew she knew, she was in the house and so was Stefan, he would have given her a play by play, possibly leaving out the bit about Katherine if she didn't already know. I'm pretty sure she does.

I pulled my cases to my door and looked around my room one last time, as a final look and to make sure I hadn't left anything. I walked out into the hall and put my bags down for the moment to shut the door. When I turned back around, both Elena and Stefan where stood next to my bags.

"I really have out stayed my welcome this time." I said as I smiled sheepishly at them.

"We're not here to stop you…"Stefan started.

"We just want to know where your going, and hoping that you wont leave town." Elena finished.

"I have no where to go, I'll find a place, got plenty of money, perks of being 163 years old."

"Stay at mine, with Alaric and Jeremy." Elena smiled hopefully.

"With my history teacher?"

"Me and Jer do it…"

"Yeah, he's your step-dad. That's why. I'll find somewhere Elena, don't worry." I picked up my bags and turned to walk away when she grabbed hold of my arm, I could have easily pulled away but I didn't.

"Caroline would be glad to have you, I know Bonnie would too but she doesn't have the room. You head over to Caroline's and I'll call her. Do it."

"Thank you." I looked at her "I've never really had friends, apart from Sasha, it's nice to have you, Caroline and Bonnie…"

"And me." Stefan cut in. my head snapped to him. Was her serious? He considered himself my friend? Wow. I knew I looked gone out but recovered quickly.

"Stefan…you have no idea how much that me, considering the threat I am. Thank you." He picked up on of the bags and we walked towards the door together, all three of us. Elena was busy talking to Caroline on the phone, she was fine with it, more than fine by the sounds of the conversation and so was her mother I think.

I stopped dead when I looked up at the door and Elena crashed into me sending her phone flying to the floor and Caroline shouting out of the speaker. Damon was stood slouching against the door, blocking my exit. He must have finally come to terms with what I had said and decided that her cared after all.

He looked up at the commotion, tearing glinting in his eyes and took one step towards us, involuntary, I took one back.

"You can't leave with me standing here Laura." The pain was clear in his voice. It hurt me more that it did him. Slowly I took my other bag out of Stefan's hand.

"There is more than one way out of this house." And in a second I was in my car, bags in the trunk and speeding down the Salvatore drive, heading towards town.

_**These are so far the only chapters written so now updates will be a bit longer than previous. Be sure to R+R, I love your feedback. Be patient.**_

_**Tiffany =)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

I pulled up outside of Caroline's house and looked out my window. It was cute, with its funny shaped roof and front porch, the trees surrounding it and the chair next to the door. I didn't move, I looked away from the house and to the road ahead of me.

I sat, with the engine still running and my hands on the steering wheel, reading to pull away at any moment. Tears stung at my eye but this time I managed to blink them back. I wasn't with him, but I left him. I left him in the Salvatore house in pieces. it was obvious how much my leaving hurt him but it needed to be done.

I wanted to put my black mini in gear, turn this thing around and go back running into his arms. Only this morning he had held me in those strong arms on the bridge and kissed me. So much has happened since; could it really have only been this morning?

I turned the engine off and banged my head against the steering wheel, staying clear of the horn that was situated in the centre. I pulled in a ragged breathe, undid my seat belt and got out of the car. The wind blew my hair out of my face and my heels echoed in the quiet air as I walked toward the porch.

I rang the door bell and watched as a shadow approached from behind the net that hung in the window. It was pulled aside briefly then the door swung open and Sheriff Forbes stood in the frame. I held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Laura; it's nice to meet you Sheriff Forbes."  
>"Nice to meet you too Laura, please I'm off duty, call me Liz." I smiled.<p>

"Is Caroline here?" I asked, tears playing at my eyes again.

"Sure." And she walked off down the hall. Not long after Caroline appeared around one of the door frames and came hurrying down the hall at me. Unlike her mom who stayed in the house, Caroline came outside and just hugged me. Didn't say a word, just hugged me, Elena must have told her everything. I hugged her back; hard. I had no control of the tears that fell onto her shirt.

I pulled back and she held me at arms length and looked at me and smiled.

"Don't even think about going back to that car, give me the keys," so I did "you're staying here with me whether you like it or not."

"But my bags…" I began

"Are no longer in the car but at your feet," I looked down. God she was fast, she picked them up and began walking to the house. I walked to the threshold and then stopped and cleared my throat.

"Forgetting something?" I asked with a smile playing at my lips.

"Come in." she said and I walked into the house that would soon become my home.

I sat in the middle of my bed with my legs crossed staring at my phone as I beeped at me over and over and over again. Damon hadn't understood that part of the message and had been constantly texting me, calling me, trying to speak to me since I arrived at Caroline's. He was driving me insane, over the edge; enough to make me want to kill him then regret it later. Urgh! I picked up my phone and threw it at the wall, not with enough force to damage it at all however, just enough to pop the back and let the battery fall out. I put my head in my hands and treasured the silence.

There was a quiet knock at the door and I looked up in time to see Liz enter carrying a cup. I smiled as she passed it to me, who doesn't love a hot chocolate at night?

"I heard something hit a wall. Is everything okay?" she asked as I took a sip and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh, yeah, it was just my phone."

"Frustrated at something?"

You could say that." I smiled again and she turned to leave "thank you, for letting me stay. You know what I am and you have allowed me into your home, I am forever grateful." Liz came and sat on the end of the bed.

"Caroline values your friendship, as do I, for her sake. She swore to me that you are not like the others, more human than the rest. You don't feed like the others, not even like Stefan…" it was almost a question.

"It's true. I'm sure Caroline told you that when you turn, everything is heightened. At the time of my transition, I had huge hatred for the vampire who turned me, all vampires. Now I have a huge hatred for myself, for what I let myself become when I chose this life. I should have died when I was meant to but I didn't. I am more human than the rest because I hate myself and my species so much. I don't feed on humans, I hardly feed on animals. Normal food does more for me than blood but the craving is still there and needs to be dulled every couple of months. I am no harm to you, or your town. With in a year I will be out of here anyway." I stared at my drink ashamed at myself for letting this all out on Liz; I was startled when she put her hand on mine.

"In a matter of hours you have earns my trust, it has taken some people years, there is nothing to be ashamed of, honesty will get you far," my head snapped up, how did she know I was ashamed, I think my face asked that question for me. "You have a very expressive face." I drained my drink and she took the cup and walked to the door. "Goodnight." she whispered before she turned the light out and disappeared into the darkness.

I stood up, pulled my covers back and snuggled down into the quilt, shut my eyes and immediately fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of pop tarts and the sound of birds singing outside my window. My face was dry but my pillow was wet, must have cried at some point. It wouldn't surprise me but at least I can't remember what it was about. I'm thankful for that, not remembering, I just want to get through this day.

I pulled on my dressing gown, put on my slippers and wandered out into the hall. I could hear the shower going and see the steam coming out under the door. I thought it would have been Caroline but it turned out it was Liz. Caroline was stood putting half a dozen toasted pop tarts onto a plate. She smiled when I entered the kitchen and indicated for me to sit down, so I did, grabbing a pop tart and pouring myself a glass of apple juice.

As I sat eating and Caroline stood drinking her coffee? I noticed that she was studying me. With in ten minutes I was beside my self with laughter.

"Care…"

"What?" she asked as I put my glass down.

"You have been studying me for the last ten minutes. Whatever you are dying to ask me and has somehow become stuck in you throat, had better un-stick itself, quick." I laughed. Caroline laughed briefly before looking at the floor.

"I heard you crying last night," I picked up my glass and looked at the table over the rim. "You said a girl's name, I've never heard you mention her before but then again I haven't know you all that long…"  
>"which name?" I whispered.<p>

"Sofia." The pain stabbed through my heart and then left me just as quickly as it arrived. I wasn't expecting that, to be honest, I don't know what I was expecting, but Sofia's name wasn't it. I heard the shower stop and the door open and close. I heard Liz pad across the floor and into her room, I took this as my escape, however, I gave Caroline an explanation before I left the room and went for a shower

"Sofia was my youngest sister."

I walked out the bathroom, half an hour later, my hair done, make-up done, dressed, with the steam of the shower billowing out around me. My heels clicked on the hallway floor as I walked back to the kitchen, Caroline was sat around the table with Liz, I smiled as I finished my juice and washed up my glass, grabbed my remaining pop tarts and headed to my room for my bag.

As I walked past the side-bored I picked up m keys out of the dish where Liz had told me to put them and called back to Caroline.

"Care! Need a lift?" I heard her say bye to her mum as I walked out the door, down the path and too my car, I got into the driver's seat the same time that Caroline reached the car.

"Hey, thanks. Um…sorry about earlier,"

"Don't sweat it and my fault, not yours, touchy subject, that's all." I said as I turned the key in the ignition and pulled away, heading in the wrong direction for school. I said I would pick Sasha and Elena up as Stefan was hunting this morning, I just hoped that I didn't run into Damon at the boarding house.

"You can talk to me you know. I know you would probably prefer Sasha or Elena because you have really gotten to know them, but Laura, you have to understand, that I see you as my sister, as one of my best friends, nothing is going to change that."

I contemplated this for a moment, remembering what Liz had said last night about Caroline trusting me, valuing our friendship. I never make friends, never; it only ever makes it harder to leave. However, aside from Sasha, a friend, hell, a sister is what I need right now.

We were coming to the edge of town; I actually needed to talk to someone right now, with everything that was going on, with Damon and Klaus, everything. Sasha is wonderful, she really is, but when it comes to listening, she is not the best. I love her to bits, she my best friend, but sometimes you just need a fresh mind to help you mull things over.

"Back in England, when I was alive, I had two sisters, Scarlet and Sofia. When I died, Scarlet was fourteen and Sofia was ten. They saw me die. I remember one time; I went home, when I thought they were all out. This was a few years later. Scarlet had gone off to college or something and Sofia had just turned fourteen, no one was meant to be home! I just wanted to get something, just to pick up the necklace that my father gave me, which is all I wanted. No-one was meant to be home!" I slammed my hand on the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve but I managed to keep it under control. I pulled in at the top of the Salvatore drive, wiping the tears away that had escaped much to the protests going on in my head.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to. I understand" Caroline said as she looked at me.

"Sofia was in the house. She saw me, she freaked out. I remember saying her name, trying to get her to calm down, but she ran. Ran off, out the house and down the garden, I followed her, shouting her but she only ran faster, I didn't in case of scaring her even more. When I reached the shed and looked through the window, she was a mess and there was nothing I could do because I was the course."

Caroline just looked at me, no knowing what to say. And I was right, about talking to her, opening myself up to her. With Caroline not saying anything, it said everything that Sasha wouldn't. It was wonderful, having someone actually understand my past, understand me, Damon does and if it wasn't for everything going on, I would have talked to him, he would have understood. However, not as well as Caroline, he wouldn't understand the love of a sister.

I looked up at Caroline and saw that she had tears in her eyes and even a few had spilled over. Although she has no sister, she understands perfectly the pain I feel whenever I talk of my family, of my hardship, what Klaus put me through and what Damon is adding to. Damon. How in hell are we meant to get Sasha and Elena without alerting him to my presents?

"Okay, so I don't want to run into Damon so here's the plan. I pull up to the house, kill the engine, you get out; collect the girls while I sit here as quiet as a mouse, not making a noise, not moving. Damon thinks that you drove and, by the way, you don't know where I am, Damon doesn't know I'm at yours. Got it?"

"Got it, lets go." She smiled as she wiped away her tears and I started up the engine and descended down the drive. Within minutes I pulled up out side the house killed the engine and past Caroline the keys, she took them without question or hesitation, got out the car and went to the door.

I heard her knock, Damon answer, ask lots of question then Elena came to her rescue. Elena kept Damon talking as they waited on Sasha. It wasn't long before the conversation turned back to me and it took everything I had not to get out of the car, slap Damon round the face and tell him to stop talking about me.

I made it very clear when he left that I wanted nothing to do with him until he sorted himself out, however, none of what I said prevented my cell blowing up with calls and texts every minute of the day, at the moment it is currently in pieces on my bedroom floor still. I didn't pick it up. Didn't want to, didn't want to see what Damon wanted, and didn't want to listen to his voice on the voicemails. I love him to bits but he is driving me insane.

I have only ever said it to him once out loud but many a times in my head. My love for Damon is unconditional; no matter how much of a monster he is I still love him. I've always known that Damon can go off the rails but I never thought it would be bad enough that I would have to leave him, well, I didn't actually leave him because this time I wasn't actually with him, or was I? That kiss has confused the hell out of me. Was it purely the result of the affection that is always there between me and Damon or something else?

I have no idea how Damon feels about me anymore, ever since that run in with the Brothers years ago, whenever we meet, he seems to tiptoe around me. Careful that the slightest touch might set them upon us once more, it doesn't seem likely as he has kissed me and they haven't come knocking to collect my life like they promised they would. However, they would, eventually, if things between me and Damon got back to how they used to be, to how I want them to be and how I want them to stay. I miss that life, that love I shared with Damon.

"Hey, going to open the doors?" Caroline said rapping on the driver's window. Urgh! Great, no doubt Damon is listening and now knows that I am here.

"Hurry up an get in the car." I said when Caroline opened the passengers door and the girls got in the back. I had started the engine, turned the car round as was driving past the front door when it opened and Damon walked out. I looked at him as we past.

He flashed in front of the car causing me to swerve giving the girls a fright and sped of down the drive, leaving Damon behind. I looked at him in the re-view mirror, just standing there watching me speed off as the dust clouds settled.

_**Sorry for the wait, I'll try to write my chapters quicker. Hope you enjoy chapter 12 =) I would really like 11 reviews before I update next, if you would all be so kind =) Thank you for your love and support!**_

_**Love, Always.**_

_**Tiffany =)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I haven't seen Damon in a week, not since I left him in the dust cloud whilst picking up the girls for school. I felt so bad for leaving him there but I got on with my day, got on with my week. Haven't had another attack Elena/Klaus thing yet and I am so happy about that but I'm sure that wont last.

So now, a week on, I'm sat on my bed, in Caroline's house, my new home which I love, reading all the texts and listening to all the voice mails from Damon. Only because I finally got round to being fed up without my phone and put it back together only to find god knows how many messages and voice mails from the jack-ass himself.

I know he is trying, I can tell by the way he looks at me from a distance. It's like he is longing to come over to talk to me but knows that I have to be the one to move first. I have seen him a few times; when he thinks he is going unnoticed, lurking in the shadows watching me, making sure I'm alright. Another way that I know he is trying. Maybe it won't be so long until the Damon I know is back; I want him back so badly…

"Laura!" Alaric snapped across the classroom. I looked up and found him leaning against his desk; arms crossed staring at me intently. I looked around the room and found everyone's eyes also on me. I looked back to Alaric and smiled sheepishly at him, he understood, nodded and went back to teaching the class.

I looked down and avoided everyone's gazes that still lingered on me. I didn't go back to my thoughts; I paid attention to the rest of whatever Ric was talking about. Okay, maybe I strayed a little bit but that's normal when sat in history lesson when you have pretty much lived the history that is being taught.

A note landed on my table and I picked it up and read: Hey, are you alright? ~ E. I scribbled my reply and sent it back. It was a simple, yes don't worry. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Sasha, ric… they don't get it, they don't know another Damon like I do. If I don't get him back soon I am going to go crazy.

The bell rang and the classroom was filled with chatter and the scraping of chairs as they were pushed back quickly. It was lunch, a beautiful day and people where fleeing the room to be out in the sun. I gathered up my stuff and headed for the door, as I walked past Alaric's desk he grabbed my wrist.

"A word if you will please Laura?"

"Of course Mr. Salzman," I replied as I turned to face him, shuffling my stuff in my arms and put my wait on my hip. I looked at him as the rest of the class filed out between us; Caroline smiled and put her hand on my arm on her way out.

"What's up with you?" Ric asked as Care shut the door behind her.

"Why do I have to learn the history when I have lived it? Surely me and my thoughts can have an hour together a day."

"Laura, I'm not talking to you as your teacher, I'm not bothered by the fact that don't pay attention because I know you are going to ace this class anyway. I'm talking to as your friend who is concerned about you."  
>"Oh." Was all I could manage?<p>

"Yeah, so what's going on?"

"You don't get it. It won't get it. You haven't known another Damon, but I have and this person I met here, isn't him." With that I walked out into the hall and was met by the unwanted ache that surged through me. I collapsed in a heap outside Ric's door; however he had his back to me and didn't see. My books and papers slid across the corridors floor and out of my reach and I wrapped my arms around me and waited for the black out, except, there would be no black out, Damon wasn't here to get me out this time.

I looked up in time to see Stefan and Elena round the corner and walk down the corridor towards me. I shot one look at Stefan and he knew what was going on. Elena caught a glimpse of me and quickly put a hand over her mouth to contain her scream for help. I looked more desperately at Stefan and he grabbed Elena around the waist and hurried her away.

I managed to turn around and stumble back into the class room, causing enough commotion for ric to turn round. He also took one look at m and knew what was going on.

"Shit Laura." he muttered putting my arm around his shoulder and helping into a chair furthest from the door. He held my head between his hands and looked me in the eyes. "What can I do?" he asked urgently.

"Vervain," I whispered barley able so speak. I was fighting, fighting so hard, and I was also losing it. "Now!" I urged. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on. Surely Stefan would have alerted the others by now, someone should be here to help.

I could see the look in Ric's eyes. He could leave his position, to even go to his desk, without the fear that I could leave the room. Great. He was pleading with me to stay put, however I couldn't guarantee that I could. I have no control over myself, only long enough to get out but I didn't know how long that window of time was, Klaus obviously hadn't accounted for it when he compelled me.

Time was slipping away and there was nothing either of us could do. No-one was coming; we had come to that conclusion already. I would kill him, as well as myself if I lost complete control. No-one would let me get close enough to Elena to let me hurt her and they wouldn't think twice about killing me. They would just think about it afterwards, when Sasha was through with them. I hoped at least, in my mad statistic place of mind right now, I hoped that she would do something to regret killing me, they could just detain me.

"Ric, which draw?" the voice asked as I was slipping further from control, I knew that voice and I tried to open my eyes to see his face, I need to see his face but at the same time I was glad that I couldn't.

"Bottom, under the panel," He looked away from me, his voice was slurred and he looked all fuzzy.

"Alaric…" he looked back at me and he came back into focus, which was better. "Don't…" I managed to mumble, ric knew what I meant, don't look away from me. I could see someone come up behind him. I knew who it was but I didn't want to believe that Stefan would call him of all people.

I could see nothing but I could still hear, even if things did seem slurred. I was holding out longer than I thought I would, but surely this pain would be over soon. God, just give me the vervain already!

"Hold her still Ric…" I heard Damon say as one of his closed around my arm, I tried my best to jerk free and somehow managed to open my eyes.

"No…" I stammered "Not him. Please Ric?"

"Laura, right now he is the only one that can help you, you know that, I can't get you out of here alone, okay?"

"Okay, take me to Caroline's I want her there when I wake up." And with that, I felt the searing pain and screamed as the vervain entered my bloodstream. I wasn't completely out and could feel Damon wrap his arms around me and carry me away. I managed to hold out to the door, one last smile to Alaric in thanks, and then I lost and became a victim to the darkness.

My head was pounding and my whole body ached. God, what happened? Please tell me Alaric wasn't that pissed at me? I sat up and looked around; I was in my bed at Caroline's house. How could this be, pretty sure I had just finished history? I looked towards the window and noticed the figure sat in the seat there.

"Caroline?" I asked and saw her blonde hair fly as she whipped her head round to look at me. In the next second she had flashed across the room and was sat on the bed next to me, taking my hands in hers and holding them tightly.

"They said you wanted me here when you woke up. So I'm here, I'm here Laura and I am not going anywhere." What I gods name was she on about. I looked at her face and tears were running down. Jeez, what happened?

"Hey, what are you talking about, care? What happened?"

"Oh my God, I completely forgot, you don't remember when it happens."

"When what…" and then it clicked. I had another attack. My hand flew to my mouth to hold in my scream and I looked Caroline desperately in the eyes, searching for answer to the un-spoken question in my mind: Did I hurt her? No, Caroline shook her hand at me in reply. I dropped my hands and let out a huge sigh in relief. Then, everything came flooding back, but why?

The fall outside of Alaric's room, seeing Elena and Stefan, making enough noise to alert ric, him taking me to a chair, looking at me keeping me focused, not being able to do anything else, no-one coming to help, Damon arriving. Damon! I snapped my head up and looked at Caroline, at that moment the door open and Damon walked slowly in.

My gazed focused over Caroline's shoulder and she followed my stair. When she saw Damon she looked back at me kissed me on the forehead and left the room. I wanted to tell her to stay but I couldn't find my voice. Just because he helped doesn't mean he has changed, I reminded myself. I know that even in his darkest place he would let me do anything I didn't want to. He wouldn't let me hurt Elena.

He closed the door behind him and stood in front of the mirror. I didn't know what the time was; I didn't care how long I had been out. All I cared about was why Damon was here when he knew I didn't want to talk and probably knew that what happened doesn't change anything, and why he was just staring out the window. Not looking at me, not talking to me.

Well, I wasn't going to be the one to talk first, I was thinking about it, I miss him too much but two can play at the game he is playing and we both know who is going to win. I pulled my knees up to my chest and just sat there, staring at Damon's back. I wasn't going to talk, no way. Urgh, he is so annoying, another way I know that he hasn't changed yet. I want him back; I want him back so bad. We have so much history, but, I don't want it to be history, I want it to be our journey, we survived the Three Brothers for crying out loud, what could be worse…

We were running, running for our lives, literally. Damon's hand was clapped tightly around mine as we sped off in the opposite direction to where we had just run into them. As we ran I realised why they are they way they are. They don't know how to love; they have no hearts, which is why they pleasure in taking those of others. Others who's heart really mean something to them, like mine and Damon's. His heart is mine and mine is his, that's the way it always been, however, I feel our bliss is coming to a close. I feel out love is coming to an end, and all because three brother had they hearts torn out by the same girl.

They now live to destroy the love of others, by killing one, only one of the lovers, while making the other watch. I can't even begin to imagine the pain I would feel if I saw Damon die, I would do everything possible to avenge his death and then join him. I can't see a life for me without Damon in it. Life on the run is nothing fun and we have spent months doing it. It's never ending and tiring, spending nothing more than a night in one place, sometimes not even staying at all, we kept on going, all the time. There was no time to stop. Not with them so close behind us.

My life with Damon is always full of adventure and I love it, I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Well, maybe minus the brothers. We were at a waterfall, holding hands looking down over the edge. It was so beautiful; I could see all the colours of light bouncing off the water in every direction and you couldn't see the end of it due to the mist of spay that surrounded the base.

I felt his hand tighten round my won and I looked up to find him look at me. His blue eyes staring intently into mine, I knew his plan, I knew that mysterious, cheeky smile playing at his lip. We both looked at the space before us and on the mental note a three we jumped.

The sensation of falling was wonderful, we knew that the Three Brothers weren't far behind and this added to the run. The wind whipped my hair around my face and Damon's grip on my hand never loosened, for which I was thankful. We hit the water, not seeing it coming and went on down.

We hit the bottom, let go and turned to each other. The smile on Damon's face under water was to die for. His eyes were lost in the see of blue. I pointed towards the surface and we raced to the top. He won. When we surfaced, we were laughing and smiling uncontrollably.

We looked up at the height we had jumped from and saw three figured standing where we stood as the mist and spray cleared. We new they were close, we just didn't know how close. We stayed treading water watching them as they watch us. We knew they wouldn't come after us, not now, not today.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Stefan called me at the school earlier." Damon said, still with his back to the window. So glad the he spoke first, I'm still deliberating whether to even talk to him or not.

"I figured that much as you were the one who carried me out of there after all. But why you? Why not Caroline or matt, they are just as capable as you are. Ric would have if someone, any one had arrived, even if they didn't have a clue of what was going on. I could have wiped away any in criminating memory they had, so why you?"

"Maybe because we have a history…"

"No," I cut into correct him. "We have a past, and no matters what state of mind you are in; you can't, not save me. Whether it is from hurting someone or the one getting hurt: you have to save me. Who you are doesn't affect you, Damon it affects me, and that's something you hate, when something affects me and you don't want it to.

"Like this whole thing with Klaus, it affects me but you would rather it didn't." I threw my quilt back and started to move around the bed towards him. He still had his back to me and it was starting to really piss me off. He turned to me just as I reached him.

"This is my entire fault. If I had told you about Klaus the first day you came to town you could have left and then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"A: I would have stayed anyway. B: _we_ are not in this mess, I am. You don't have to be if you don't want to be. It's that simple Damon." I said as he moved forward to hold my upper arms and look me in the eye.

"It's your problem, which makes it my problem. It's your battle, which makes it my battle. We are in this together; this is our fight until the end." I stared at him in ore and he stared back looking puzzled at my unexplainable reaction.

"You said those words once to me before," I explained "a week, that's all it's taken? Oh my God, your back, your actually back." A huge smile spread across my face as I stepped back to look at him. It was really him, the Damon I knew, the man I loved was standing before me.

"I don't ever remember saying that." He said as I laughed.

"You wouldn't, _I_ wouldn't but I have flashbacks so often." I laughed again and he closed the space between us. I didn't hesitate, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissed him so passionately I could feel the fire building in my stomach burning to get out.

He pushed me down onto the bed as we kissed. His hands at the small of my back and in my hair, our hands never left each others body. We were so distracted by each other that we didn't hear the door open all we heard was…

"Oh my God, not in my house!" Caroline. I pulled back and looked around Damon's shoulder to the door and beamed at her. Damon rolled over on to his side next to me and looked at Caroline also.

In all of my emotions I had forgotten why he was here at all. I sat bolt up right and looked Caroline as best as I could in the eyes. I had completely forgotten why I was here and not in school like I should be.

"Elena?"

"You didn't get anywhere near her, the hall was deserted so it's all cool." Caroline said and then walked out the room like nothing had even happened. I let out a sigh of relief and fell back on the bed, my heads ending up on Damon's chest as he wound his arms around me. I relaxed into his embraced and realised just how much I have missed him. Not just this last week, but the rest of the year.

I hadn't actually seen Damon since 2008 until I turned up here, I though about him every day but we didn't bump into each other every summer like we normally did and it started to feel like he was avoiding me. Tracking me down then staying as far away as possible. It wouldn't surprise me, not after what he did in order for us both to stay alive.

It was nice, so nice to nestle against his chest. On hand was around my waist and the other was stroking my hair. It was wonderful.

"I know what you're thinking." I said as I turned my head up to look at him. He blue eyes looked at me perplexed.

"Oh really, you can read minds now?" he chuckled and I slapped him playfully on the chest as sat up opposite him.

"No, now that we have things sorted between, you are going to want me to move back into the Salvatore house with you, right?"

"Right. So what are you waiting for, want to start packing…"

"No."

"No?" he asked sitting up, "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. Look, I can't just get up and leave Caroline, not after everything she has done for me. It may not make sense to you, but this house, is my home. Caroline and Liz, they are my family. I have never felt so accepted."

I looked down and began playing with the quilt beneath me. Damon never said anything, it was like he was just watching me but I couldn't see. I refused to look up. Then his hand was under my chin lifting my head so he could look at me and look me in the eyes.

"I still don't get it." He said with a smile on his beautiful face.

"You wouldn't, you're a guy," I laughed, "let me break it down for you Mr. Salvatore, 'hoes before bros', it's a saying that I'm sure even you can get your head around." And I reached up and ruffled his hair. "I can't Damon, I just can't, not with everything going on and Elena over there so often, surely you understand that." I said more seriously and Damon leaned in and kissed me, short and sweet.

"That much I understand. You know I'm here, I'm always here." I smiled and we lay back down, my head back onto his shoulder and that's where I fell asleep.

When I wake up Damon is gone and I'm in the cloths I was wearing yesterday and I was above the quilt. Nice, smooth, he could even tuck me in when he sneaks out, got to remember that. I got off the bed and went to the window, pulled back the curtains to let the sun soak deep into my skin. The heat was wonderful.

I grabbed some clothes from my dresser, looked at the clock on the top and decided that neither Caroline nor Liz would be up yet, well it was like half five and I had slept most of yesterday, so I took a shower. This past week they have both done so much for me and I have no way to actually repay them, ever. I have forever to figure something out and Caroline would have forever to keep reminding me about it, not that she would, but yeah.

It was about nine when I heard Liz and Caroline stir, so I got off my bed where I was sat reading Gone with the wind and went to make pancakes for them in the kitchen. Everyone loves pancakes; at least, everyone I have met loves pancakes. I put them on a plate in the middle of the table then looked in the fridge and found some blueberries; I took a couple of handfuls and put them in a bowl next to the pancakes. My mother loved blueberries.

I remember walking in the gardens before Klaus came on the scene with mother picking all the berries off of the hedge rows, those were they days. When I was little, didn't have a care in the world. When mother still cooked, sometimes, more than just Christmas day, those are the times I like to remember.

I had just finished assembling everything on the table, pancakes, pop tarts berries, the lot, when both Liz and Caroline and walked in both presenting serious cases of bed head and looking a little worse for wear. I poured two cups of coffee and handed it to them both.

"Laura, you didn't have to…" Liz began but I cut her off.

"Yes I did. You have been wonderful to me Liz and I have no real way of thanking you, I had to do something else it would haunt me forever. I don't know how you are going to take this but you truly are like a mother to me."

They both stood there for a moment, completely dumb struck by what I had said then it seemed to hit Liz. She slowly put her coffee on the table then sprang around it to hug me tight. She had tears in her eyes and it was like some contagious disease or something. I didn't expect Liz to react like this and I looked over her shoulder at Caroline, I saw that she to be crying.

I gently pushed Liz off me and flashed round the table and slammed into Caroline. She hugged me back so tight that I wasn't also a vampire she would have crushed me. Then we pulled back and burst into uncontrollable laughter. Liz picked up her coffee and sat around the while me and Caroline wiped away our tears and then we joined her.

"This is lovely Laura, thank you. How long have you been up?"

"I was up a five ish I think, I don't know, I slept most of yesterday so…"

"Whoa! Five?"

"Yes Care, I woke up on top of the quilt with yesterdays clothes on, when Damon left he hadn't even bothered to ever try and tuck me in."

"Jack-ass." Caroline snickered and we all burst out laughing, sharing out breakfast. My phone buzzed but I ignored it, Caroline's went and she too ignored it. Liz decided to un-plugged the home line as well as it was her day off and as she put it she 'wants to spend the day with my daughters'. That brought a tear to my eye.

We sat in the living watching films like Chicago and West Side Story, we new every number in each and were singing along at the top of our lungs. That was our home for most of the day. I felt sorry for anyone who tried to contact any of us. Wouldn't surprise me if anyone thought something had happened and my thoughts where confirmed when both Damon and Stefan came and broke the door down.

Me and Caroline flew into the hall way while Liz appeared, James Bond style, gun locked and loaded. As soon as I realised it was just the Salvatore brothers I turn round and stepped into Liz's firing line, she didn't realise, and as I came into view in front of her she pulled the trigger.

Everyone gasped as the bullet hit my in the stomach but didn't go straight through. I bulked under the pressure and crashed to the floor.

"Laura!" all four of them shouted at the same time. Liz was frozen in place, gun still out stretched in front of her, and tears where pouring down her face as Caroline slowly approached and carefully took the gun away from her.

I was gagging and crying from the pain, luckily it wasn't a wooden bullet. Damon was the first to get to me, he was preparing to retrieve the bullet when Stefan batted his hands away and looked at me. I looked daggers at him back, I wanted it out before I healed and it wouldn't be too long.

"Get it out." I said through gritted teeth glaring at him. Stefan nodded, retrieved the bullet a lot more gently than Damon would and now I knew why he stopped him. I gasped as it came out and clung onto Damon.

I laid there with my head in Damon's lap as we waited for me to heal. Stefan sat against the wall to my left with his back and eyes closed. Liz had collapsed in a heap on the floor in front of me, crying uncontrollably with Caroline hugging her and rocking her back and forth and she soothed her hair and looked me in the eyes.

I sat up painfully and much to Damon's protests and crawled the small distance and joined in with the hug. Liz clung to me like there was no tomorrow but was careful of where she put herself.

"She's crazy." Damon said exasperated from behind me. "The woman shoots and she gives her a hug?"

"Shut up Damon." I said trying hard not to laugh. "Liz? Are you listening to me? This is not your fault okay? It's their fault, yes, and their fault for coming and breaking your front door down, with no apparent reason…"

"You weren't answering anyone's calls, any of you…"

"Shut up Damon." I and Caroline said together and then I continued "And since when did that give you two the right to come and break a door down? Ever heard of a door bell?" I looked at him over Liz's shoulder and saw him roll his eyes at Stefan and Stefan chuckled under his breath.

"She has a point Damon." He said opening his eyes.

"Shut up brother, whose side are you on?"

"Yours but she has a point."

"No buts, brother ands she has a name…"

"Boys!" Caroline and me chorused together as we got to our feet, me rather painfully and took Liz into the living room to sit on the couch. "Knock it off would you? Oh wait, you already did that to the door." I said as I walked back past them and into the kitchen to put the kettle on, what Liz need was a good cup of tea. I heard laugh in the other room and that struggle to stifle it. I smiled at myself, as I put tea bags in cups I felt someone behind me and turned to find my self face to face with Damon.

"You just got shot, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, now go home, I things to amend. Fix the door on the way out." I said as I walked into the living room and sat down on Liz's left side. She had stopped crying but was still in shock. A showdown fell over us and I looked up to find Stefan in the door way, I smiled at him in thanks and then I heard them both leave.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The rest of the day was a mixture of tears and laughter, Liz would occasional break down about what happened but me and Caroline were always there. We all came to the conclusion that ignoring our phone's all day was a bad idea, especially after what it had caused.

Alaric and Matt turned up about four to fix the front door, they came in and chatted for a while but not once did they mention what had happened. Damon must have said something or nothing at all. It didn't take them long to fix the door, I don't know what they did, I wasn't paying attention, I was sat on my bed listening to the voicemails from both Damon and Stefan.

I was surprised that I had messages from Stefan as well. Anyway, Caroline was talking to Matt in her room and Ric was sat on the couch with Liz and I hadn't spoken to my best friend in ages so I found Sasha in my contacts and dialled.

"Hello stranger." She said with a smile in my voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so wrapped up in everything and leave you out,"

"I know, I'm not mad, Bonnie has been teaching me some stuff and I her. Really Laura, don't worry about it. You've had a lot going on."

"And this, this right here is why you are my best friend. Do you even realise just how understanding you are? Sasha you are amazing and I love you for it."

"Well, it has been said…"

"Don't let it go to your head else you'll be doing a deflating spell on yourself." We laughed and then it was silent for a few minutes.

"So," Sasha began again "any thought on how we get you out of Klaus' control."

"I hadn't really thought about it, how bad is that? Wait, the only way for compulsion to break is if the person who did it dies or they release you."

"Wait, Laura so you're saying…"

"Look, there is no way this side of doomsday that Klaus is going to release me from compulsion; he wants Elena dead, so we are left with only one option."

"Klaus has to die." I nodded in agreement even though she couldn't see. Something in my mind went off and I needed to get off the phone and think this through.

"He has to die." I confirmed "Sasha? I'll call you later okay?" I didn't wait for a reply but I could hear the beginnings of one.

"Wait, Laura! Don't! Whatever you're planning…"I ended the call.

At that point I had remembered various bits of information that I had been told since I arrived here. When Klaus first arrived he was in Alaric's body, they had a plan to kill him with power but Bonnie wasn't enough, however, now there were two witches, maybe three if we could get Greta on our side.

There are always the daggers that Stefan told me about; they would certainly slow him down. I need to talk to everyone. For this to be over Klaus had to die and I would be the one to do it. Nothing would stop me bringing down the man who haunts my dreams, nothing at all.

I sat back against the wall and closed my eyes, trying to figure out a way to do this when my phone started ringing, I hadn't been long since I cut of Sasha and it was her calling back. I ignored it and let it ring answer phone where I'm pretty sure I would find an angry voice mail when I went looking later. Not that I really cared, she could try and stop me but she would have much look.

About an hour later, I was sat on the couch next to Liz, Matt and Ric had gone home and Caroline had gone to see Elena. Liz was watching some cooking show and I sat reading Damon's copy of Gone With the Wind when my phone rang again. I half expected it to be Sasha again so I nearly dismissed it when I realised it wasn't. I put my book down and stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute I said to Liz as I left the room and went to go sit on the chair out on the porch.

"Hello."

"Oh good, you are still alive." Damon snapped on the other end of the phone.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know, Sasha has this idea that you might have gone off on your own to kill Klaus, now why on earth you she think that, I wonder?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So I figured out that for me to be free of Klaus and Elena safe, he has to die. What's the harm in that? I'm not that stupid as to go after him, without a plan and without back up."

"Sasha doesn't see it like that…"

"Well that's Sasha," I said cutting him off "always think the worst."

"You didn't answer her call, Laura. What do you expect her to think?" he snapped back at me; I was a little taken aback by his abrupt-ness and felt a little hurt.

"Well I'm sorry if I hurt you feelings Damon, I don't always answer my phone, I didn't know it was a crime." I said and hung up, walked back inside and continued to read my book. Liz cast a curious look my way, I just shock my head at her, and she understood and let it go. I would tell her when I was ready, but I don't know when that would be.

I woke up next morning with the sun pouring in through the windows as I had forgotten to close them last night. I rolled over and found my self face to face with Damon; he scared me so much I flew on the bed and ended up against the wall furthest away from the bed. When I finally realised who it was and that he was harmless I let out a huge sigh and fell into a crouch, my back and head against the wall, eyes closed.

It took me a few minutes to pull myself together and when I finally did I looked at Damon and found him trying his best to stifle laughter and keep the smirk of his face, unsuccessfully. I simply glared at him as I walked to my dresser and pulled out my clothes and stuff then headed for the shower.

As a stood in the shower with the hot water running down my back and the room filled with the scent of jasmine from my shampoo I realised that me and Damon did that a lot. We'll be in the same room together but never say a word for hours. He would just sit watching me; I wonder what is up with that. Like when I had the dream about Klaus, okay, that was understandable, I screamed the house down.

He likes to scare me a lot as well and really, that shouldn't even be possible, but hey, I'm more human than any other vampire I know, even Stefan. I drink blood because I need it not for the sake of it and even then it is in the smallest amounts. I spend more time cooking and eating normal food than I do hunting.

Klaus' fault blames it all on him; if he hadn't shown me the way he did, I might be different. I might be more like a vampire; I know I would drink blood a lot more than what I do. Everything is Klaus' fault, and until he his dead and off this planet it will always be his fault. For every person that dies, I will blame him. I always have and I always will.

"You look troubled?" Caroline said when I finally emerged in a billow of steam from the bathroom.

"No I'm fine." I replied forcing myself to smile for her benefit, I knew she could see right through it but I also knew that she wouldn't press the matter any further, not until she knew I would spill at least.

I walked back into my room, completely ignoring Damon who was still sat on my bed. He was watching me, like he always does, I still have no idea why, maybe he just liked watching me or just enjoyed being in the same room as me. It's better than being alone, alone in a room. . .

I knew I shouldn't be here but I had to come home, at least once, to see if anything had changed. I could compel the staff not to say anything, my family was out anyway so I didn't have to worry about running into them and Klaus was long gone, I watched him from the shadows when he left town, celebrating in silence as I saw his carriage disappear over the hill, I didn't have to worry about him either.

I walked the corridor and came to a stop outside a door. It still had the faded pink plank of wood nailed to it with 'Laura's Room' in gold lettering. I reached out and took a hold of the cold copper in my shaking hand. I was careful to hold it gently as not to cause any damage. Slowly I turned it to the left then let the door slowly creek open.

Everything was the way I left it. My bed, a mess next to the window, our family photo album lay open at my parent wedding at my desk. Bears and clothes on the floor and my journal lay open at the last page with my pen laid across the page, exactly how I had left it.

There was not a millimetre of dust in that room, they hadn't forgotten, they kept my memory alive. Sofia had been in and hung a piece of paper above my head bored that read 'To Laura, I love you lots and lots and lots. I hear mummy cry at night and I wish you could hug her like you used to do when she cried. Come back soon, I miss you Laura, love always, Sofia xxx'

Reading that I let out a small sob and fell into a heap in the floor clutching my chest where my un-beating heart rest. It just broke. I miss you too I thought desperately, hoping that wherever she may be, she might just here it. I got to my feet and left my room for what would be the last time.

I wandered back down the hall. . .

I blinked and I realised I was staring straight at Damon. He looked a little confused and a little concerned.

"What?" he asked rising off my bed and walking to wards me, I looked down and shook my head, "Do I have something on my face? A spot, don't let it be a spot!" he said, mock horror in his voice, eyes shinning, smile playing at his lips.

"No," I said hitting him with my towel, "I was remembering." I ducked around him and folded my towel over the radiator to dry. Then I sat on my bed, pulled out my phone and stated surfing the internet, completely avoiding his eyes. I knew he would ask what, and I didn't want to tell him.

Damon knew a lot of things about me and my past, the one thing he didn't know was that I went back to my house. If he found out, not matter how far down the line from the incident he would flip, I couldn't have that, I had only just got him back.

Added to the fact that when I went back I accidently bumped into my mother, he would surly flip out, cause a scene that I'm sure would end up with my throwing him out the house on my own or with the aid of Caroline, if the situation aroused, and I was up for either. Damon is my everything, I had only just got him back and there was no way in hell I was about to be stupid enough to throw that all away.

Damon crossed the room and knelt down next to the bed in front of me, I knew what was coming next, and at least I thought I did. . .

"I don't want to know." My head snapped up and I dropped my phone.

"Who are you and what have you done with Damon Salvatore?" he just cocked his head and smiled at me. "When do you ever not want to know what I remember? Oh, I get it. You are saying that you don't want to know so that I will tell you anyway, thus ending with you knowing and feeling all smug about yourself as you haven't had to pester me about it. Well tough luck, stud." I grabbed my phone and walked past him, to my window; I pulled open the curtains and let the morning sun soak through my skin. Then I remembered the phone calls I had last night and realised that he was probably here to apologise for that. I watched the sun go behind some clouds as a cover whiles me though about what I was going to say. I needed to say it just right, but that was so hard to, just to say what I was going to say was an challenge in it's owns right.

"Damon, I. . ." I began as I turned to face him but he cut me off.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Scaring you this morning, the phone call last night. . ."

"About last night," I said and indicated him to take a seat on my bed; I stayed where I was at the window and near the door for a quick escape if needed. "Right, um, you know I said I figured out that Klaus has to die for all of this to be over, for Elena to be safe? Well, I figured something else out too," I paused for a moment and looked at my hands that where folded in front of me, "Something that you are not going to like, not one bit."

I looked up through my lashes, not raising my head to check on his reaction so far, he was staring intently at me, like he knew what I was going to say, he probably did. I saw the pain and the tears fill up in his eyes and I lifted my head to look at him properly.

"Laura don't say it, don't say it, please." He begged with me. I flashed across the room, throwing my quick escape out of the window and put either hand either side of his face bringing his head up so he was looking me straight in the eye.

"I love you Damon. You know that, you have always known that and you also know that will never stop. However, you also know that in order for Klaus to die," he had closed his eyes and was shaking his head drastically, I had to let go. "I have to die right along with him."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

My door slammed open and I turned on the spot just as Damon got to his feet to see Caroline come storming in.

"No way in hell!" she spat looking daggers at me. I took at step forward.

"Caroline. . ."

"No!" she held up her hands as to say don't come any closer. "I am not lot about to let you go give your self up to Klaus, I'm pretty sure me and Damon is on the same page right about now. What kind of friend would I be Laura, if I let you walk out of here and not come back? What kind of sister would I be?"

"Well I'm sorry guys, but the outcome of my life is not your decision to make."

"Laura. . ."

"What about my mom, Laura? She just shot you, though she had killed you and now you are willing to go off and let someone else do that?"

"Hey, don't try to guilt trip me out of this, this is my choice, you can have you opinions but they won't affect anything I think or plan!"

"Laura, stop it, your not thinking straight."

"But I am Damon, don't you get it?" I turned to him after throwing my hands up in exasperation. How could he not understand? "In those minutes, after Klaus kills me, he will be gloating! That will give all of you the time you need to kill him! If I have to die to rid the world of an evil that had roamed it for over a thousand years, I'll do it, why? Because I know I won't be meeting him in hell."

Caroline just stared at me like I had grown to heads or something, I looked to Damon to see if what I had said had somehow managed to sink in at all, nope, nothing there.

"I don't care how amazing you think this plan is, I am not letting you do this and I'm pretty sure no-one else will either."

"Seriously, this is not you choice to make, it's mine and you should respect that."

"Laura, no matter whose choice it is, it's not happening. One hundred and sixty-one years is a hell of a long time, I'm not loosing you now." Damon reached out and grabbed my hand. How could he not get this? If the situation were reversed, yeah I would be pissed but I would sure as hell respect his decision, I wouldn't have any part in it but I would say good bye and let him go because I love him and I would know that we would meet again one day, we all do.

I looked at him confused and then at Caroline, why could they not understand. I pulled my hand free and glared at him.

"So what are you going to do? Lock me in your basement like some delusional lunatic?" I asked.

I looked at Damon and he had a strange sort of glint in his eye and he was looking at Caroline. I looked at her and she shared the same glint. They wouldn't…would they? I stood between them and raised my arms, the palms of my hands directed at their chests, Damon rose on my left.

"Damon," I said carefully, to my right, Caroline moved towards me, "Care, come on, no." stood in the middle I was trapped as the both advanced on me. "No, stop it, no, no, no!"

"Laura I'm so sorry…" Damon said as he moved my hands out of the way. I looked at him and realised what he was about to do.

"Da…" he snapped my neck.

_Damon's POV_

Laura stood with her arms raised between me and Caroline after finally realising the lengths we would go to, to keep her alive. I and Caroline rarely agreed on many things and this was one of the rare occasions. I stood up and Laura looked at me, sheer panic and hurt in her eyes.

"Damon." She said carefully, as if a warning not to come further, I would have stopped but she noticed Caroline move on the other side of her. "Care, come on, no." she pleaded with us, it tore me apart to hear her so scared but not wanting to show it, I took another step and so did Caroline.

"No, stop it, no, no, no!"

"Laura, I'm so sorry," I said as I moved her hands out of the way, she looked at me like she was waiting for me to say something else, I wanted to, I wanted to assure her that we wouldn't hurt her, that I loved her. I didn't want to do this, but it was the only way to keep her safe. Like I said earlier, one hundred and sixty-one years is an awfully long time, I'm not losing her now. It wasn't long before she realised what I was about to do.

"Da…" I snapped her neck without thinking twice as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't let her say my name; I would have ended up kissing her.

I caught her limp body before she hit the floor and swept her up into my arms. Carefully balancing her, I moved her black curls that where still damp out of her face and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Caroline looked shocked as I walked past her carrying Laura to my car which was parked outside, good job I decided to take the car for a spin this morning. I put her in the passenger's seat then went back inside. Caroline was waiting for me in the hall.

"Well, I was thinking of something a little less drastic." She said in hushed tones as not to alert her mother.

"What would you have had me do, Caroline? There was nothing else. Laura would have fought us, beating you and me, because I cannot fight her and she is a lot stronger than you."

"There must have been something other than snapping her neck! She is going to hate you when she wakes up." She moved closer, so we were standing face to face. To her mother, nothing was going on as we were talking so quietly, but to us, it was a full blow argument.

"I can live with that!" I snapped then hit a low blow, "But just remember; you played a part in this as well!" with that I turned and stormed out of the house.

I could feel Caroline following behind but took no notice, I got in my car and drove the short distance to the boarding house, stealing a glace at Laura every chance I had. She had just got me back, have I just gone and ruined it? I hoped not.

Laura may not know it, I've never said it, and she says it all the time and never seems phased that I don't say it back. That's what I love about her, she will never complain; never ask for me to say it back. Deep down, Laura may have an idea but she will never be certain until I say it, and even now, as the words pass my lips, for the very first time, she will never hear it.

"I love you, Laura." I whisper as I turn the car into the drive, park up and left her carefully into the house. a couple of seconds later I hear another set of tyres pull into the drive way, must be Caroline. Great, I tried my best to go through the house un-noticed; I was unsuccessful as I stumbled up on Sasha at the top of the stairs to the basement. I saw her open her mouth to ask what was going on but I cut across her as I descended the stairs.

"Don't ask questions just go and get me a pillow and a quilt fro my room and do it now!"

"Erm, okay, but you know I'll find out what's happened." She said and I listened to her light footsteps wander through the house as I lay Laura down on one of the beds in one of the cells. Why was I doing this? I thought to myself as I looked at her peaceful face. It was like this morning all over again.

Sasha arrived with two pillows and two quilt. Good idea. I lifted Laura up again as Sasha lay one down beneath her and then I set her back down. Put the two pillows under her head, draped the remaining quilt over her and removed her ring.

I looked to Sasha and she was staring at me intently, waiting for me to say something. I indicated that she leaves the cell and I followed behind. I looked at Laura one last time through the bars as I bolted the door shut; she looked like Snow White only she wouldn't be smiling and happy when she woke up.

"Okay, now explain everything." Sasha demanded when I turned back around.

_Laura's POV _

I gasped and loved the sensation of clean air flowing rapidly into my lungs. I sat up and slowly rotated my neck, listening to it clicks, after a minute it was fine, a little sore but fine. That was when I looked around and noticed where I was.

"They didn't. . ." I said in a whisper under my breath, but as I looked around more and more and took in my surroundings in the dark, I realised they did. "Oh, my God they did." I noticed that they had tried to make the place seem homier, two pillows and two quilts, nice.

I sat in the end of the 'bed' facing the door and ran my hands through my hair, they didn't catch. I pulled my right hand down and looked at it, my ring was gone, and that was the final straw. I got up and walked the short distance to the door and began shaking it, yeah it was heavy and there was no way I could more it, however, I was planning to.

I was planning to make as much noise as possible as I knew my voice would be raspy from the fact that Damon snapped my neck. . . _Damon snapped my neck _I though suddenly and felt the tears sting at my eyes. The shaking of the door stopped, I turned at slouched down against it. He did it, he really did it. Damon snapped my neck, took my ring and locked me in his dungeon like some delusional lunatic.

I know why he did it, however, his reasons were not justified and neither was Caroline playing any part in this. They could have just fought me and lost; surly that would have been better then getting me pissed off by snapping my neck, especially when it was Damon that did it. The man I am meant to be in love with, the man I thought loved me back. I had only just got him back, has this just made me loose him again?

_No, the only reason I would loose him again is if I came to that decision. _I thought sternly to myself, I was right, and I knew it. Sure I'm pissed at what has happened and the fact that neither of them can seem to respect my decision, I would, if the role were reversed, I know Sasha would and I'm pretty sure I can hear her trying to convince them right now.

I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes and listened to the faint conversation going on up stairs; actually, it was more like a hushed argument. It seemed like the only person Damon had in his side was Caroline. Of what I could make out, it was her and Damon against Bonnie, Stefan and Sasha. I couldn't hear any of the other boys.

I wondered whose side they would be on if it came down to it, where would Matt stand, we were pretty good friends, would he want me to die, I think he would stand with Caroline. Tyler hated me so I'm pretty sure I know where he would stand.

I'm not so sure about Jeremy and Alaric, I had spent some time with Alaric as he is my teacher, he also kept me from attacking Elena that day but Jeremy, I hadn't spent time with him at all. I didn't even know whether he liked me or not so I can't place where he would stand.

I don't know why I was sat here contemplating where everyone would stand like my life was some kind of debate, like I had no say in whether I lived or died, it all came down to everyone else. I concentrated back to the conversation above, I could hear three heart beats when I should only hear two; someone else was in the house staying quiet.

Elena, I wondered whose side she was on, mine probably as me dying meant that she would be safe again as we would be killing two birds with one stone. I die, Klaus dies, ridding the world of to evils. It was going to happen no matter how much Damon and Caroline protested. I had two witches on my side, which was all I needed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Damon hadn't been to see me once, well not to my knowledge anyway, it's been a week, Caroline had been down and apologised, even if I did completely ignore while she was stood on the other side of the door, proclaiming that she had hoped Damon would have done this in a more subtle way, and that she was sorry that she played a part in it no matter how minor that part was.

I'm sorry but that lame ass apology really got under my skin 'no matter how minor that part was' what is that supposed to mean? She came down to see the Monday after school and I have had all week to think about it and I am still coming up blank. Like, really blank and there is so much room for me to think. I think I spent most of this week remembering things that I really don't want to and really shouldn't anyway, if Damon could read my thought I would be in big trouble.

I had a nice enough conversation with Bonnie and Sasha on Wednesday after they came in from school, Bonnie doesn't like hanging round at the Salvatore house much but she came especially to see me. I couldn't help but smile. Just like I couldn't help but smile when I listened to them go back upstairs, talking about our time together and Caroline getting all jealous because I would talk to them but not to her, seriously, what does she expect, she is half the reason I'm down here in the first place.

So here I am, Sunday, a week since they locked me up and I'm sat in my favourite place, against the door. . .

I ran down the hall, my hair falling out the braids, my father bellowing after me. I ran into the parlour and found my mother sat reading in her chair; she didn't even look up at me. Mother looked like she didn't even know I existed or like she was aware of my father's shouts. I looked at her, breathlessly, hoping she would look up and see my pleading look.

I dared not make a sound for it might alert my father of my where about. I gave my mother one last pleading look before heading towards the glass French door which headed out onto the patio. Carefully I opened the doors and flinched when the lock clicked, I turned around half expecting to see my father burst through the door be he didn't.

Why it is my mother never helps me when my father is looking for a punch bag? I slipped out the doors and slipped off my shoes and left them there. Hopefully that would get rid of any noise I make once I get back in the house. I creped along the wall and ducked under all the windows staying out of sight. My father could not find me but I need somewhere knew to hide; he knows all of my places.

I entered back into the house via the side door that let into the kitchen, I stopped dead when everyone looked at me, I was breathless, crying and scared, they could see that and they obviously knew what was happening. The cook's assistant Marjorie grabbed a blanket and draped it over my shoulders, I smiled at her in gratitude, I didn't want to speak just in case, she understood.

Marjorie handed me a plate of food then guided me towards a door. At first I froze thinking that she was sending me out of the kitchen and clearly into the path of my father wherever he was. Gently, she rubbed my shoulders before reaching out and opening the door to revel the pantry. I smiled at her weakly then went inside. She closed the door behind me and I sank down against it and began to cry silently. . .

"Laura?" someone asked coming down the steps at the end of the hall, which just so happened to be the furthest away from my cells. My eyes opened as I listened, "Laura? It's Elena; I want to talk to you."

"I'm listening," I said and moved at sat on the bed so if she looked through the bars she could see me.

"I want to thank you," she said as she came into view, Elena went on as she obviously took in my confused expression. "For being willing to give your life so that I am safe."

I laughed sharply and looked at the floor. What an assumption to make, Elena almost took a step back at my reaction; she generally thought I was doing this for her. I knew that most of this supernatural stuff was about her but not this.

"Did I miss the joke?" she asked as she unbolted the door, came inside and sat against it in my usually spot.

"Elena, as much as you want . . . as much as you want this decision to be about you, it's not. You aren't the only one hurting from Klaus."

"I still don't get it." She said shaking her head as she tried to figure out what it was I was saying. I sighed heavily.

"Elena, this decision, this choice I'm making to die, isn't about you. Yeah, it's a bonus that it means you will be safe but it means that I will be free of compulsion to hurt you and free of the man who has haunted my dreams for 163 years. I hate to say it but not every decision that is made, is made about you."

Elena stared at me and then she blinked and it was at that point that everything clicked, she understood what I was saying, that not everything was about her. I saw the pain flash across her face as she got wordlessly to her feet and walked out the door, bolting it behind her. The look she gave me through the bars was so chilling that I was almost glad that I was in here and not out there with her. I would have to make it up with her later, my excuse being, I've been down here to long, whether she will buy it or not is a different story all together.

When I heard her footsteps soften on the carpet I moved back to where I always sit, behind the door. I lent my heads back against the door and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before another set of steps were headed my way. I stayed were I was until I knew who it was. I could feel them behind me, behind the door, and I knew from the silence they gave me who it was. I had waited a week for them to come and see me. They shuffled about a bit the decided to head back up stairs, that enraged me and I got to my feet in a flash, gripped the bars and spat my words at him.

"So you snap my neck, lock me in here, then takes you a week to come down here and when you finally do you don't have the balls to talk to me, to even apologise? Fine, but you had better have my ring, it's not like I'm going anywhere." I could see because he was too far up the hall but I heard him take a deep breathe and turn around.

Finally he came into view and I forgot how much I was mad at him, just seeing he took all of that away. I sighed when he turned to look at me and his eyes met mine. I couldn't help but smile and he knew right away that I had forgiven him already.

_Damon's POV _

Elena came back up the stairs from the basement and bumped into to me at the top of them, she had tears in her eyes but anger in them also, what had gone on down there? She glared at me for a brief second the continued to shove past me and sulk her way up to Stefan's room. Huh? What could have Laura possibly have said to her?

I stood at he top of the stairs, debating with myself, should I follow Elena and find out what had happened or go and see Laura, my visit was long overdue and she was probably even unhappier with me now than she was when she realised what I was going to do to keep her safe. I heard a slight movement, like Laura changing where she was sat, and that was what decided it for me.

I walked slowly down the steps, going over everything that had happened this past week. Me and Barbie joining together to keep the girl we both love, in different ways, alive, even if it meant she hated us for it. It was clear that Laura was still mad at Caroline, even if she had had the decency to visit unlike me.

Then there was the confrontation between us all the other day. Bonnie, Sasha and Stefan, arguing it out with me and Caroline about respecting Laura's decision to bring this all to an end, I understood where Sasha was standing from, after all she has been Laura's best friend for life but I couldn't help feeling that the only reason Stefan was standing with them was because if Laura died, Elena would be safe.

I wanted Elena safe, hell, of course I did but there has to be another way, Laura shouldn't have to die for her. I have nearly lost Laura before, he dying is out of the question, and it's not going to happen. I can live without her being close, but knowing that I will never see her again, I don't think that is even an option.

I had reached the bottom of the stairs and was walking along the line of cells, headed towards Laura's when I realised I had no idea what I would say, there was nothing I could say. An apology wouldn't do anything but make things worse. I reached Laura's cell and looked inside. He bed was made but had recently been sat on. I look through the bars and down, there she was, sat in front of the door, her head resting on the wood, her black curls fanning out around her. Her beautiful blue eyes where closed.

There was nothing I could say, I'll save it for another day. I turned and head back up the hall I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard her move and then her voice rang out.

"So you snap my neck, lock me in here, then takes you a week to come down here and when you finally do you don't have the balls to talk to me, to even apologise? Fine, but you had better have my ring, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Wow that hurt, I tapped the left pocket of my jeans and felt her ring there, the least I could do was give it back to her. I took in a deep breath then turned around and walked back down to her cell.

As soon as I came into view I could feel the mood change, tension no longer rolled off of her instead, he presents was warm. I turned to look at her and her blue eyes sparkled just seeing me, all the happiness in the world could not over shadow this moment, not for me, this moment when she sighs and smiles at me like I have done nothing wrong, this moment where she completely forgets the sting her words had just moments ago. This moment, where it is clear, that she has forgiven me,

"Really, already?" I asked as I reached through and took her hand. Laura looked at me puzzled for a moment and she clicked.

"I guess so, just, don't do anything like that again."

"I got it," I said and she smiled, "I promise."

"Now get me the hell out of here so I can kiss you." I didn't need telling twice, I unbolted the door as she stepped back out of the way. As soon as the door was open she was on me, pushing me against the wall opposite, he smooth lips desperate on mine. Maybe I should lock her up more often if this is how Laura would respond, I thought, and then I thought better of it.

As our hands twined together I slipped her ring back on and that stopped the kiss. Laura looked deep into my eyes then down at our locked hands, and the ring, the ring her niece Gracie gave her. A single tear fell from her eye and I kissed it away.

_Laura's POV_

He kissed away the tear that fell and I knew for certain that no matter what he did, I could never stay mad at him for long. Nothing he could do could make me hate him. I kissed him softly on the cheek then, still holding his hand led him along the hall and up the stairs.

Damon probably already knew now that he could do y and it would change anything but I'm still going to do my best not to let on to it.

As we got to the top of the stairs, there was a great big pool of sunshine that was pouring in through the window, I couldn't help but stand and closes my eyes as the heat soaked into my skin. After all I had been in a cell for a week. Damon looked at me like I was crazy, _don't Judge_, I though to him and gave him a small smile as he took me into the living room. Everyone was there.

I stopped just inside the door as I wasn't expecting everyone to be there, was Damon actually planning to let me out today or had Stefan heard and rounded everyone up? I was going with Stefan as Damon hadn't actually planned to even talk to me.

The room was silent as everyone stared at me. Jeremy and Matt stood side by side one side of the fire with Alaric and Bonnie on the other. Stefan had his arm around Elena in the middle of the room whilst Caroline and Sasha were sat on the sofa together, Tyler was stood away a way in a corner of the room, clearly not wanting to be involved.

It was clear by the way they all looked at me what this was about; my choice, I could tell who was with me and who was against me, not that it really mattered. Damon let go of my hand and it was like some kind of silent signal, all of a sudden everyone started to talk at once.

It could pick out different bits coming from different people, the easiest to pull out was Tyler's low and disgruntle mummers, "If she wants to die let her do it . . . not like any of us will really miss her. . . I know I won't." from the other side of the room I could just make out Matt and his understanding protests, "I respect your decision but please think it through . . . you don't have to die," and then some where among all of this and more, I could hear Elena, all she said was one word, but it was enough "Sorry."

That was it, I couldn't take any more, I looked to Damon and he nodded, I knew that if I shouted I wouldn't be heard, not above all of this. In order for them to stop I need to be inside their heads, just like I was in Damon's just moment ago. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, I had never done this on such a large scale before. I took in a deep breathe and then, _SILENCE! _

All sound in the room stopped, the only noise was the shallow breath of those whose hearts beats. I looked at them all one at once, making sure they new not to say another word, not just yet. Even Tyler looked at me without venom I his face. Then I spoke.

"I don't care what any of you say, I am doing this."

"And I'll help you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

My breath caught and I turned to look at Damon. Had those words really escaped his lips? Has being in a cell for a week damaged my hearing? I was barely aware of the conversation going on around me as I stared in disbelief at Damon as he completely ignored me.

"What no!" Caroline exclaimed. "I was counting on you to be on my side, you did just lock her in a cell for a week after all."

"Caroline, it's not your choice, it's not any of ours choice but Laura's and Laura's alone." Damon said calmly.

"That's far from what you was saying the other day brother."

"Yeah, well, that was before Laura forgave me without even asking why or waiting for an apology. As much as I want to, I can't protect her from everything, I can try, but her choices, from now on will always over rule mine." That I heard and it took my breath away.

"Damon. . ." I breathed, he knew how that sentence finished, and so did everyone else by the looks on their faces. I simply crossed the room and kissed him, not so passionate like I did when we were alone down stairs but still. When I pulled away, I finished what I was saying but in a different way.

"You would do that? You would really help me effectively kill myself? Damon, are you sure?"

"It would set you free, anything for that." Mentally I added that it meant Elena would be safe and that they would have one less problem to worry about it. I nodded and turned to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Damon said that if you could harness enough power you could kill Klaus like that, with out violence?"

"Yes, but Laura, that kind of power would kill me."

"What if you didn't have to do it alone? What if you had someone to help?" I asked, trying to press my point.

"Still that kind of power would kill the two of us, Laura…"

"What if there were three?"

"Three?" my mind went back to when Klaus held me and compelled me, he hadn't erased everything and I remember, clear as day that he had a witch.

"Greta. Klaus's witch, do any of you know anything about her?"I looked around the room, at each of their faces only to see recognition in Stefan's "Stefan? What do you know?"

"Only that she is only with Klaus because he destroyed her family; killed both her brother and her father."

"Great, we can turn that around, use it against Klaus and get Greta on our side; I just need to find her and talk to her."

"That's not going to be easy." Elena spoke for the first time and I almost forgot that she was there; it also twigged the fact that I had to apologise for something that I wasn't actually sorry I said.

"Not matter how easy or not it is going to be, I have to find her, she is my best bet at killing Klaus right now."

"I can do a locator spell, probably different to the one Bonnie is capable of, and just an image will do." Sasha said helpfully.

"I can give you that, nothing is going to make me forget the smug look on her face when she dropped him on he floor." I jerked my chin towards Damon who was still stood at the side of me.

"That bitch dropped me and you want her to help us?" He exclaimed.

"Yes that bitch dropped you and yes I want her to help us, get over it already." I snapped. Out of the corner of my eyes a saw Damon roll his eyes and throw his hand up in frustration.

"You ready?" Sasha asked, walking towards me her blonde hair fanning out behind her in the breeze coming in through the window that I hadn't noticed until now. I nodded as she held out her hands for me to take.

So that's how we stood, in the middle of the Salvatore living room, our hands joined, heads bent in concentration. My mind was filled with the picture of Greta's face, her bright, evil smile which seems to take up so much of her face. Her smile that was so big but didn't reach her large, sad brown eyes; her pain was so clear in them, she needed my help, just like I need hers, she need me to save her. My mind was filled with the image of her turning, he long brown curls falling effortlessly across her shoulders framing her beautiful if slightly mystified face.

Sasha gasped and dropped my hands, opening her eyes to stare at me, I looked at her questioningly, my head to one side. She closed her eyes and re-opened them slowly before smiling broadly. I could feel everyone in the room holding their breath. Sasha opened her mouth to say something but instead she looked at me closing and knew that I didn't want her to say it out loud. No matter what Damon had said, he would try to stop me.

_Greta is currently at the high school, waiting for Klaus, if you want to talk to her I suggest you go now. _This silent exchanged took place with everyone's eyes on us. I nodded slightly and sped out of the room, leaving a hell of a lot of questions hanging in the air.

I stood away from the school, listening, I could hear Greta's heart, pounding dangerously fast in her chest. I could see her, standing nervously at the entrance to the high school. I looked around, there was no sign of Klaus and I couldn't smell him on the wind either. I took me chance.

The girl jumped when I appeared before her, before saying anything I help my hands up in a surrender before she could witchy headache me. _I mean you no harm Greta, no matter your past or what you have do to me or those around me, I only wish to talk. _I cocked my head slightly as she looked puzzled at me, finally relaxing a little in my presence.

"That was you?" she asked pointing to me, "In my head that was you?"

_Yes, do you wish me to talk out loud?_

"Please, it's unnerving."

"Very well," I said out loud and Greta flinched slightly at the ring of English in my voice, I flinched myself. "I need your help,"

"My help? After all I have done." She interrupted and I grew impatient, Klaus would surely be here soon.

"Greta stop, we don't have time, I need your help, and me and my friends are planning on killing Klaus…"

"You want me to help you…"

"Right now you are my best bet. Greta, look at me!" I snapped at her for she had looked at the ground and was unaware of the urgency, "He destroyed your family didn't he? You are the only one left, am I right? I know I am. I need you to help us Greta, but you must stay with Klaus, you must be our inside person. Trust me, he won't know anything, he won't even know I was here, the wind is blowing in the wrong direction for him to know that.

"Greta, will you help me?"

"Yes."

"Good, from now on the only way we communicate is in our minds, if you call out to me I can hear you. I have to go now. Thank you." With that I disappeared into the night, still a little confused as to why, when talking to Greta my true accent came back, it made no sense. I was well away from town and walking down the long drive, calmly back to the Boarding House, a new sense of relief filling my body. We had three witches. This might just work.

I was walking, human walking down the drive, the wind whipping at me but it wasn't uncomfortable. I was halfway down it when I heard Greta's voice in my head.

_Laura?_

_ Yes…_

_ Thank you._

_ What for? _I asked, a puzzled look on my face even though there was no-one to see.

_For bringing me back from the edge of darkness. Klaus, is here, I have to go. _I said a silent good bye as the connection was lost.

I walked through the door of the Boarding House and was immediately surrounded by everyone but Sasha. Everyone started talking at once, what was that all about? Where did you go? Did you find her? I closed the door and turned to face them all. Damon was stood leaning against the door frame into the living room, arms crossed with Sasha at his side, on hand on her him. She nodded at me then jerked her head to Damon, he knew. She had told him. It seemed obvious now as he wasn't in my face crushing me in his arms making sure that I am okay. Now I just had to wait for everyone else to shut up so I could tell them what happen.

I ignored them as I walked into the living room and took my usual chair near the fire, Sasha sat in the one opposite and Damon stood next to me. "We have three witches…"

"What?...How?..."

"But Laura can we trust her,"

"Yeah, how can we be sure?" everyone started talking over each other and I could again only pick up bit of what they were saying. I simply sat in silence while I wanted for it all to fade out, then I started again.

"We have three witches, Greta has agreed to help as our inside person, she will update me through my mind. That's all you really need to know, I know nothing more myself."

"So how is this going to work?" Elena asked, grasping Stefan's hand.

"We lure him out" Damon replied.

"Well of course brother, but how?"

"I take Elena…" I cut in.

"No way!" Stefan pretty much shouted at me so I shrugged my shoulder and left it. If Stefan wasn't willing to co-operate then this was never going to work and we would never be able to kill Klaus, we needed him on board, there is no other way, for this to work, I need everyone. Whether they want to be apart of it or not.

"Then have nothing to do with it Stefan, you are either in or out. For this to work I need all of you but I'm sure I can make this work without you. It shouldn't be too hard one man down but it might be the difference between whether Elena comes out of this dead or alive." I say.

"What say you, brother?" Damon added as all eyes turned to Stefan. He was torn, you could clearly see that and I felt the slightest bit guilty for the dilemma that I just put in his head but every word was true, in my head, I am counting on him to get Elena out when everything goes down and I don't expect it to be pretty.

You could feel the tension in the room while we waited for Stefan to make a decision of whether he was in or out. Elena walked over to him and took his hand in hers, gave it a slight squeeze and when he looked down at her, she smiled and nodded in encourage meant. Elena was in this all the way even if he wasn't. She was brave, I would give her that. She has seen nothing of what Klaus can do. I have and it will always be something that I can never forget.

Even with Elena's seal of approve meant it still took Stefan another two minutes to come up with a decision, I spent the time listening to Sasha's breathing, trying to match my own to it as I was beginning to lose patients with the younger of the Salvatore brothers.

"Fine…okay. However if Elena gets hurt I am staking you before Klaus gets the chance to kill you…"

"Stefan!" Elena gasped dropping his hand and stepping away from him just enough to give the impression that she doesn't know who he is.

"Don't worry Elena, it won't come to that. I can assure you Stefan that if any harm comes to Elena the only person you will be staking are yourself as her safety is your responsibility and yours alone. That way you hurt no-one but yourself." I looked at him sharply and held his gaze before he turned and stormed out the room.

"Laura, I know this is important to you but don't you think you are being just a little harsh on him?" Elena asked in a calm voice with just a bit of seriousness behind it. I got up out my chair and took a step towards her.

_Damon's POV_

Seeing Laura glare at Elena was like watching her blossom into some sort of war princess. She had always had that streak about her, it's a part of her that I have always loved, and one reason was I was so drawn to her. Laura has this wonderful elegance about her; the way she holds herself, not like Elena, Laura knows who she is and see knows what she is doing and it not afraid to shout about it.

The way she shot down Stefan was amazing, not many people could do that, nor could anyone reply to Elena with that sassiness that is apart of her. I wouldn't go so far as to say that she is a bitch but she can be that too, I have see that side of Laura first hand, but she is sure as hell built on a volcano of sassy and what she said to Stefan was laced with it, so is what she says to Elena

"Not really Elena, if he is going to be apart of this he needs to know what is at stake and what is expected of him. You all do."

This was important to Laura, that was clear and what I was seeing now was the warrior coming out of her and it was beautiful, I had seen her like this only once before, in war mode, when we were running from the brothers.

"Elena, I am counting on Stefan to get you out alive when all of this goes down, the point of this is to partly insure your safety, and this would all be a bit a pointless if you end up dead! How can no-one see that?" Laura started out calmly but as it progressed she was starting to lose it so I tapped her gently on the shoulder but she shrugged it of as she got to her feet. "what would be the point of going in there all guns blazing if none of us come out because one person doesn't know how to so their part and we all die trying to do our bits and protect you? So no, Elena, I am not being harsh, I am being realistic, and if we want this to work, you all had better be!" she walked out and Sasha followed.

I just looked around the room and saw what Laura meant, no one seemed to be taking this seriously, Caroline looked like her loins were on fire and she was about to jump Tyler. Matt and Jeremy where having a little conversation of their own, Bonnie looked asleep. I think it was only really Alaric and Elena listening, and even then because she was addressing Elena.

"Seriously? Come on! Your friend and sister is in danger," I said pointing to Elena, "You two are about ready to have sex, you two aren't even listening, I think Bonnie is asleep. Jesus, you need to get it together. Laura has been running for 163 years, don't you think that is enough? Klaus haunts her dreams, attacks her in broad daylight, and compels her to hurt her friends when she was trying to save me. Get it together would you? If not for her then for Elena, because Laura is right, you all need to know your place if you want to come out of this alive.

"Trust me, Laura is the person you want to be planning this, not me, not Stefan, not Ric, Laura, she is a warrior, you just have to let her be who she is and you have to listen, you have to co-operate, this could easily go wrong and I will personally kill anyone who fucks this up."

"So you better not fuck it up."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Laura came into view from around the side of the door; it seemed she was against the wall the whole time.

"You know no-humanity Damon better than I do," She continued as she walked down to me "and if he is anything like the Damon I know, and I'm pretty sure he is, you know he means it. Also, if anyone else dies as well as me I will haunt you and only Jeremy will no. No pressure Jer." She turned around and smiled at him.

It wasn't the smile that she gave me; this one didn't reach her eyes. there is so much history for me and Laura, I don't know why I switch my humanity of when I'm not with her. I suppose it's the easy way to be without her.

_Laura's POV_

What Damon did was amazing, I got as far as the door frame when I heard his voice and I just had to stay and see what he would say. It was perfect and beautiful and so true and…I love him for it. For everything he has done since I got here. I just walked over to where he was and s=just stood there, looking at him. Yeah, there have been times when I have wanted to stake the idiot because he wasn't the guy I knew but secretly, and he will never know this, I like the badass him, not the complete jack ass who treats me like trash, or the monster who wanted to eat a little girl.

The guy who is in-between humanity, who cares about life but knows how to fight for it, which can put up a fight and win. The guy who is so gentle one moment but switches dramatically to stand up for his friends and family. Who is sarcastic all the time but so loving all at once. Damon is, misunderstood. Everyone only ever sees the bad in him or the good, if he ever shows it. With Damon, I see it all, every flaw and every shining moment, he's not perfect, no one is, but he is Damon and he is badass and that is sexy.

I turned around to say something but I hadn't realised that everyone had left me and Damon alone; I know that Sasha followed me out but I have no idea where she went. I turned back to Damon and he was giving me that crocked smile that just melted my core. I took in a deep breathe.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked taking a step closer, I looked up into his eyes,

"For what you said, to get them to agree. I never thought you would see this from my point of view…"

"It was hard, I'll admit that, you wanting to die and everything…"I took a step back, I want to die?

"Excuse me?" I asked, a bit confused by his statement

"You know with your strange suicide wish thing…"

"Suicide wish thing? Damon, are you insane? I don't _want _to die, I _have _to die, and there is a massive difference between the two. Klaus doesn't want me dead but if I am dead he can't use me to do his dirty work and it gives you the time to kill him.

"I didn't run from the brothers with you just to have suicide wish twenty years down the line, and you want me to move back in here when you seem to have a knack for screwing things up whenever something starts going right, good luck." I turned on my heel and walked out of the room, straight down the corridor, out the door and into my car. I sat there, hand on the steering wheel staring out the front window, much like the day I turned up at Caroline's, however that is not where I am headed now. _Sasha! Meet me at the Lockwood Lake, the other side to the mansion. Fifteen minutes! _ I put the keys in the ignition and drove.

I'm driving, I don't know where I am going but I'm driving, away from Boston, Away from the life I had created and destroyed within a week. How they found out I don't know, some teacher who knew of us I guess. As I drive I think of one person, one place I want to be, but where that is I don't have a clue, I only know one thing, in order to be where I want to be I have to take the next plane out of England. I took a U-turn and headed straight towards the midland airport.

When I reached the lake, Sasha was already there, sitting at the edge staring out at eh Lockwood estate beyond.

"You summoned, well, pretty much demanded and shouted me that I meet you here." Sasha said as I came up behind her

"I need to die but I don't want to die, I need a loop hole Sasha, I'm pretty sure you don't want me to die either and you're the only witch I trust." She just stood there, looking out across the water and not bothering to turn round so I walked and stopped in front of her.

"And do you expect me to do Laura? And why did we meet here?"

"I need you to do a spell, I just don't know what kind yet and we met here so we could talk without people over hearing us and this is the kind of conversation to do out loud."

"Right okay, understood, I figured as much so I brought this," and out of her bag she pulled her family's grimore. It was old and big and full of spells. "I have been thinking about something like this since you declared you were to die, I came across one spell. It gives you the appearance of death for four hours,"

"Four hours? That's it?"

"That is more than enough time for you to die and us to finish Klaus off and then when this is all over we can either wait for the spell to be off or I can wake you. That part is up to you." Sasha looked at me and I had never seen her so serious, never, in all the years that I had known her. I though about it, would I wait the four hours or be woken up straight away, be with the people I love again.

"You wake me up straight away, but you tell them first. You tell Damon at least as soon as Klaus is dead, you need to tell Damon before he goes off the rails," I grabbed Sasha by the shoulders "Promise me Sasha, out of everything this is the most important, you have to tell Damon as soon as Klaus is dead."

"Laura, I promise, okay, I get it. I'll tell him as soon as Klaus cold dead body hits the floor; it'll be the first thing I say." Sasha turned and left before I could say thank you.

The only things I had left to figure out was when this was going down, who would do what as I pretty sure Klaus will not be alone, he will have vampire's on his side but how many I have no idea. All I know is I am going to die. One way or another. Klaus is mine that much is certain, I take him on and I take him on alone. No one else is going to get hurt. I must teach Bonnie how to use her mind to talk and teach Stefan to listen.

I sat down on the bank and planned. Jeremy, and Alaric will teach Matt to fight and they will be tasked with killing vampires. Caroline and Tyler will have the job of keeping everyone away from me, the witches and Klaus, Stefan is getting Elena out and Damon, well Damon will fight whoever gets in his way in getting to me. This is going to be hard; I don't doubt that, I don't think any of us do, however, we have to all work together and no I have it figured out I have to tell them.

But I don't get up. I stay seated, on the grass at the side of the lake, going nowhere, my thoughts training back to one person. Always one person. Damon. Why does he always have a way of screwing things up just when they are getting back to normal?

I got up quickly and went back to my car and didn't hesitate this time when I jammed the keys into the ignition and floored it to Caroline's. the door was unlocked and I could tell immediately that Liz wasn't home, so I was safe to slam through the front door, slam it behind me and storm into the living room where Caroline was sat on the couch watching the T.V, at least she was until I turned it off.

"Do you think I'm suicidal?!" I demanded as I turned and folded my arms across my chest in front of her.

"What? No! Who said that?"

"I'll give you one guess Caroline." I said as I dropped down next to her.

"For God sake!" she said as she got to her feet, "Why does he always do this? Whenever things are going his way he always screws it up he is just a selfish little piece of vampire crap!" I couldn't help but laugh at Caroline, she took things like this worse than me and to hear her call Damon names really cheered me up.

"I know..."

"Every single time, what does it take for him to understand that he is losing you and fast by the look on your face right now. I'll talk to him. Do you want me to talk to him? I'm not sure whether I should talk to him."

"Caroline! Calm down would you? You don't need to talk to him, I'm here not there, this is punishment enough for him… do you know what I fancy?" I asked a massive smile on my face.

"Oh, prey do tell. Although I fear I already know what is on your mind. First words beginning with 'G' second word beginning with 'N'."

"Girls Night!" we said together and with vampire speed we pulled out our phones. I mentally called Sasha, then texted Bonnie while Caroline rang Elena and then had to convince Stefan that I was safe to be around.

That really got on my nervous, I was saving his brothers ass when I was compelled to hurt Elena, saving his brother, does he not get that, without me, he wouldn't have a brother left, however I don't think that ever crosses his mind. He doesn't even care about Damon anymore I don't think. Just then, my phone rang and of course, It was Damon. I placed my phone down in front of me and I just stared at it as Elena walked through the door.

"Hey guys, Laura, what did you and Damon fight about, he is going mental over there, throwing glasses at the wall, hating himself…"

"Let him," I cut her off, "Might teach him to think before he talks."

"Okay." She drew out the word and I had to control myself.

"He told me I had a suicide wish, which I don't, before you even say anything. The reason I am doing this, as I'm pretty sure I have said this before, is not because of you Elena, sorry, it's so I am rid of Klaus. If there was a way to do this without me dying, don't you think I would be doing it that way already? I don't want to die, I don't want to leave the friends I have made here, I don't want to leave my best friend, and I sure as hell don't want to leave Damon, not matter how much of a dick he is sometime, I love him, and no matter where I have been and who I have been with, it has always been Damon, and it will always be him."

Okay, I have never said that out loud and now everyone was staring at me, even Caroline who knew already, the countless times I have come home and ranted to her about how Damon has pissed me off and that I am kicking myself because I am still in love with him. I was saved by anymore explaining as there was a knock at the door and soon after Bonnie and Sasha walked into my bedroom.

"It's weird coming in here, I don't think I have before, normally its down the hall" bonnie said as she plonked herself down on the end of the bed, Sasha slide down the wall next to the window, all talk of boys was pushed aside and I pulled out me secret stash of girls stuff. Face masks; make up, false nails, curlers. Tonight we were going all out and then hitting the Grill later on, I think there is a band playing tonight or something.

Let's hope that it is a good night although we are going to the Grill which means Caroline is going to see Matt and she may not know it but he is still in love with her and deep down, she is still in love with him and I'm sorry, but Tyler, he is not for her. She deserves so much more than that, so much more than he can give her and from what I have been told out the whole Caroline/Matt situation, he fought for her for so long until she pushed him away because of what she became, that's a story I still don't know but I'm sure Caroline will tell me when she is ready.

I know the story of the Salvatore brother's, Stefan doesn't even know it but I have met him before, with a vampire named Lexi I believe, he was recovering from falling off the wagon or something, I do remember Damon telling me something about Stefan being a ripper or something, I don't know, I have Matt drama to deal with.

_Damon's POV_

Why the hell do I keep messing up with her? First I break her neck and lock her in the basement and now I say the she has a death wish when I know full well that she doesn't.

I'm hurting her. I'm hurting the woman I love, the woman I have always loved and always will love. No matter how far from my humanity I go, it's always Laura that pulls me back, no one else can do it quite like she can. No matter how lost I get and no matter how many women I have when she isn't around, I don't love any of them because I love Laura, it has always been Laura and it always will be.


End file.
